Irreversible: Sequel to Get Me Through This Hurt
by DerekHaleHeart
Summary: He left her. And now, Lucy is supposed to try to start a normal life again. But it seems like there is something bigger than heartbreak involved here. What if there is something irreversible in the works? Something rare and powerful. What will become of Isaac and Lucy when they find each other again? Isaac/OC Sequel to Get Me Through This Hurt. Rated T... for now...
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Pain is the word I'd use to describe my life. Not just regular pain, but overbearing pain. Horrible, horrible frustration and agony was all that I was made of. I was in my bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I was weak. I couldn't even take care of my ratty hair, or my bloodshot eyes.

To let out my anger and pain, I screamed as loud as I could. It wasn't a scream of fear or anger. It was a scream of pure agony. Some would say I was being over dramatic, but I didn't know how else to handle the pain. I loved Isaac. I still love him. Something inside me yearned for him all the time, but he was gone, and I was broken.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I pulled myself together long enough to greet the visitor. The boy at my door was rather tall, and attractive as he gave me a shy smile.

"Hi, is everything okay here?" He asked me gently. I peeled my eyes away from him, not realizing I was staring. "Yeah, I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I'm just having a really bad week." I told him truthfully. His chocolate brown eyes captivated me. He smiled brightly. "Yeah, me too." He chuckled. I cocked my head.

"Why?" I asked him curiously. He just smiled again and looked down at the ground. "May I come in?" He asked me. I nodded eagerly and led him in my apartment. He looked around, noticing clothes littering the ground, and a gaping hole punched in the wall. I blushed. "I'm sorry, it doesn't normally look like this." I mumbled. He grinned. "I understand. My apartment looks way worse than this anyway." He joked.

I laughed half-heartedly. "So, I never got your name." I said, watching him sit on my bed. He smiled. "I'm Colby."

"Lucy." I said, walking over to him and offering my hand. He shook it. "So, you said you were having a bad week?" He asked. I nodded carefully. He smiled and patted the space next to him. I gave him a shy, uncertain smile.

"My, uh, boyfriend broke up with me." I mumbled. "I know that may not seem like much, but we were really close, and I still love him."

He nodded. "I get it." He said, surprising me. I looked into his eyes, causing him to take my hand. "Break ups suck." He chuckled. I smiled back at him. For some reason, he took that as an okay to try to kiss me, and he started leaning in. Without thinking, I slapped him across the cheek soundly. "What the hell?" He yelled. I stood up and straightened myself out. "I-I'm sorry I think you should leave." I whispered.

He looked at me for a moment before walking out the door. I didn't understand why I couldn't move on. I felt like I would be betraying Isaac by doing so.

I furiously smacked myself in the head. Those thoughts were good for no one. I needed to move on with life. Isaac would never come back, and I needed to understand that.

I got in my work outfit in preparation for my job at the hospital. I couldn't believe I had to do something as minute as work right now. Although I knew I needed this job in order to keep my apartment. I got ready and trudged off to work in a daze.

* * *

"Great to see you, Lucy! Right on time!" A bubbly receptionist said to me. I nodded, clocking in before grabbing the clipboard with my name on it. I looked over all the patient's names. One name stood out to me. _Isaac Daniels. _

_No, Lucy. Stop it! _I scolded myself. I took a deep breath before entering his room.

"Hi Isaac." I said, cringing slightly at I said his name. "How are you doing?"

Laying in the bed, was an extremely small little boy. His papers said that he was eight years old, but he looked younger.

"I feel funny." He said in a raspy voice. Looking around, I noticed the boy had no family in his room. He had no one there for him.

"What do you mean by funny?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He frowned. "My body feels weird."

"Has it ever felt like that before?" I questioned him. He shook his head no. "I'll send a doctor in for you, okay?" I told him. He nodded. I was about to turn and leave, when he suddenly grabbed my arm. His grip was weak, but I didn't fight it.

"It's already been consummated." He whispered in a raspy voice. "What?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes in confusion. "Un lien qui ne peut jamais etre rompu." He said again before his eyes rolled back in his head. I was about to ask him what he meant, or what language that was, when he suddenly started convulsing. His heart rate sped up to an almost inhuman speed as his body jerked automatically in different places.

I quickly pressed the call doctor button, and doctors began rushing in to help him. They pushed me out and told me to continue with my patients.

I found out at lunch time that the boy had died.

* * *

"Hey, Melissa." I said with a smile as I approached her table in the cafe. She smiled at me. "Hey, Lucy, how was your day so far?"

I pursed my lips. "Uh, fine, but I wanted to ask you a question."

"Shoot." She said with a smirk. I took a deep breath. "Have any of your patients that, uh, weren't doing so well, uh, say anything odd? Like, really weird?" I asked her nervously. She eyed me for a moment before nodding her head.

"It was about 17 years ago. I had just started out as a nurse here." She began. "There was an old man in one room. Room 211, I think. I was giving him his medication when he quickly grabbed my wrist and held on tight."

I raised my eyebrows in interest as Melissa continued. "He pointed to my stomach and said, 'He will be strong.' It surprised me, and that night, I found out that I was one month pregnant with Scott."

I let out a breath and frowned. "Wow. How-how did he know? Did you ask him?" I asked her. She shook her head sadly. "I went back the next day, and he was dead." I nodded. "So, maybe people who are dying get, like, a flash of something about you? Like the future?" I suggested. Melissa shrugged. "That's what I thought for a while. I really have no idea."

I nodded. "Well, uh, I've got to go." I said quickly before getting up and leaving the cafe. I clocked out before going out to my car. As I unlocked it, I felt as if I was being watched. I looked all around the parking lot, but saw no one. Frowning, I got in my car and drove back to my apartment quickly.

**i hope you liked it!:D I decided to post the sequel now instead of wait for September, for those of you who didn't read my author's note!:D**

**As always, I GREATLY appreciate the reviews and everything! I promise the story will get a bit more interesting, and YES there will be Isaac VERY SOON!:D Ciao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had told you guys before that if I got 200+ reviews, I'd post the first three chapter of the sequel together, so I'll stick to my promise!:D Here ya goooo!**

Four months passed. During the duration of the summer, I was practically a robot. I woke up, ate, went to work, ate, then went to bed. On the few special occasions where I went to a party, or I went to hang out with Darren and Layna, I would barely speak. I made small talk with all of my patients and coworkers at the hospital, but never once did I smile.

To say that Darren was worried about me was an understatement. He had tried to talk to me countless times about Isaac. He even tried to sign me up for therapy. I denied all of his efforts to get me to show any emotion.

School was starting in exactly 3 days. I woke up, about to start my daily routine, when something threw me off. I felt my heart suddenly quicken, and a feeling of danger deep in my gut. I tried to catch my breath, but it was caught in my throat. I gasped, not being able to breathe. "Help!" I screamed before passing out.

* * *

I woke up to beeping noises, and a breathing tube stuck in my nose. Melissa was watching me with worry. "Lucy! I'm glad you're up. You're brother is here to see you." I groaned. Here was another reason for him to think there was something wrong with me.

"What happened?" I asked her curtly. She smiled sympathetically. "It seems that you had a panic attack." She said, stroking my hair motherly. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"A panic attack?" I asked stupidly. Melissa nodded. "Do you have any idea what could have set it off?" She asked me gently. I shook my head. "No. No, it was sudden. I was getting ready for work, I felt fine. It was all of a sudden. I-I don't know." I mumbled. She pursed her lips. "In that case, we may have to keep you here longer."

I groaned. "School starts in 3 days!" I complained. She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, sweetie. We'll try to make sure you're out by then, but chances are, you might have to stay here until we confirm that you're stable."

I rolled my eyes, not saying anything. Melissa started for the door. "I'm sending your brother in!" She called out to me before closing the door behind her. I closed my eyes, waiting nervously for Darren to come into the room. I didn't notice he was in until he spoke. "Lucy, what am I going to do with you?" He said exasperatedly. I opened my eyes and met his, warm and green. They were much prettier and more comforting than my sharp green ones.

"I-I don't know what happened." I began. Darren held a hand up to silence me. "I know, Melissa already told me. Lucy, this is the last straw. What has been going on this summer?" He demanded. I looked down, not saying anything. He continued. "I get that Isaac broke up with you, and you needed time to get over it, but a whole summer? That seems excessive."

I nodded. "I know. I don't know why I am like this. I just-I feel like nothing even matters anymore." I mumbled, a stray tear slipping down my cheek. Darren's eyes softened and he moved closer to me to rub the tear from my cheek. "Lucy, don't say that please." He begged me. "You mean so much to me, and I love you."

I nodded, more tears spilling. "I love you too, Darren." I mumbled. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'm hoping things will get better when school starts for you." He told me. "But please, Lucy. If you are ever feeling like this again, talk to me, okay? I-I don't want to lose you."

I agreed and Darren smiled victoriously. "So, uh, how did I end up here?" I asked him. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I mean, the last thing I remember was collapsing on my apartment floor. How did I get here?" I elucidated. That brought a smile the Darren's face. "Well, a boy by the name of Colby Saunders heard you from your room." My eyes widened. I hadn't talking to Colby since the slapping incident. We occasionally saw each other in the hallway, but no words were exchanged.

"He broke down your door and called 911. He seemed really worried for you." Darren continued, still smirking. "Is there anything there?" He asked me. I grimaced. "I barely know him, Dare." I growled with annoyance. Darren raised his hands up in defense. "Okay, sorry, I just thought, you know." He winked. I groaned. "Please leave before you embarrass yourself further." I begged. He smiled and left the room giddily.

I was about to lay my head back down, when my cellphone vibrated on the table beside me. I stretched over carefully and looked at my phone. I didn't recognize the number. Shrugging, I answered the call. "Hello?"

"Lucy, this is Derek." His gruff voice said back to me. My eyes widened and I sat up straighter. "What, why, where-" I began until he cut me off. "It's Isaac. He's been taken."

With those simple words, my whole world came crashing down. I knew Isaac and Derek were up to dangerous things this summer. He had mentioned it before leaving me. I guess I just imagined Isaac as invincible. I never thought anything could or would happen to him. My face hardened. He was no longer mine to worry about. As much as I was begging myself not to, as much as it pained me to do so, I pressed end call.

I laid my head down, tears streaming down harder than they have in months. Suddenly, I felt a familiar feeling of danger in my gut, along with a metallic taste in my mouth. No, not metallic. Blood. My throat closed, making my breaths come in short gasps. My heart quickened, feeling like it was about to launch out of my chest.

I found the call nurse button on my bedside and slammed my fist on it. I heard a loud noise. It sounded like a scream. It played over and over in my head. It sounded far away, and desperate for help. It wasn't my scream. It was familiar, though. I tried to find the person behind the screaming, but I had no such luck. I felt my heart stop, and I passed out.

* * *

I opened my eyes, once again being met with the white walls of the hospital. Melissa was by my bedside, along with Darren and Layna. As my eyes fluttered open, Layna gasped and ran to me, engulfing me in a hug. "Don't do that to us again, Lucy!" She whispered in my ear. I hugged her back, confused out of my mind. Where was the screaming person? What happened to them?

"Where did they go?" I asked with worry, looking around. "I-I have to help." I said again, trying to scramble out of my hospital bed. Darren held me down, not allowing me to get up. "Lucy, what are you talking about?" He asked, eyes narrowed. I frowned. "They-they needed help. They were here." I whispered. I knew I must've sounded completely out of my mind to them.

"There is no one here who needs help except for you, honey." Darren spoke softly. I continued to frown, not looking anyone in the eye. Melissa gave me an odd look before turning to Darren and Layna. "I'm going to stay here with her and try to get her to rest, why don't you two go down and eat in the cafeteria?" She offered. They reluctantly agreed and left the room with one last glance toward me.

Once they were gone, Melissa turned to me and watched me intently. "What?" I asked her, confused. She breathed deeply. "Lucy, when I came in here, you weren't just having a panic attack." She told me. I cocked my head slightly. She continued. "You were seizing at the same time. And you, you were yelling something." She mumbled.

"What was I yelling?" I demanded. "Y-you were saying his name, over and over again." Melissa mumbled again. I knew who she meant by 'his'. "You were saying something about danger."

I watched her, mouth agape. "Did anyone else hear it?" I asked her quietly. She shook her head. I breathed deeply. "What does it mean?" I squeaked out. Melissa shrugged. "I have no idea." She sighed. "I'm going to let you go to sleep. Call if you need anything." She said before leaving the room. I pressed the side of my face to the pillow and closed my eyes, instantly falling asleep.

I didn't have a normal dream. This one seemed more like a nightmare because it seemed so real.

_I walked into an old building. The walls were marble, and the floor was granite. I slowly walked up the stairs, looking around to examine my surroundings. I hid behind a pillar and listened to something intently. It was odd, because it seemed as if I had heightened senses. I couldn't see where the voices were coming from, but I heard them. One was definitely Boyd._

_"But I won't be able to control it, neither of us will." He said worriedly. Another girl's voice appeared that I didn't recognize. "That's the point. They want us dead." She said harshly. I felt worried for them. _

_Before I could do anything else, someone grabbed me and pushed me to the ground. It was a tan lady with dark hair, red eyes and fangs. Definitely a werewolf. An alpha werewolf. I shrieked as she grabbed me and pinned me down. She had a foot on my chest and roared at me with anger. I cringed back in fear._

I woke up, dripping sweat. The dream seemed so real, but as soon as I started to regain myself, my memory of the dream began ebbing away. I fought hard to remember exactly what happened. Boyd, other girl, werewolf lady. The only things I remembered from the traumatic nightmare. I shook my head furiously and drifted off to sleep again. This time, it was dreamless.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! It's an Isaac chapter! This is like episode 1 of season 3. Hope you luurrrrvveee it:)**

A few days passed with no more seizures. It was the night before the first day of school. Melissa came in to apologize earlier, saying I wouldn't be able to go to school until the second day. They needed one more day to make sure I was stable. I grumbled but accepted my fate, trying to act as normal as possible so they would have no reason to keep me any longer than that.

I was eating a rather late dinner and watching TV in the hospital room, when I felt as if I was just thrown through a glass window. The wind was knocked out of me and my body began convulsing. The pang of danger burned bright in my gut. There was nowhere left to run, nowhere left to hide. My breathing stopped and I began gasping. The last thing I remember was Melissa running in and placing a mask over my face.

I woke up, obviously in my hospital room. My ribs ached badly, so I pushed the call nurse button. I expected Melissa to enter the room, but instead, a young dark-haired lady with a sly smile opened the door. "Everything alright?" She smirked. I frowned at her oddness, but still told her. "Uh, my ribs really hurt..." I began. She nodded. "Ah, yes, it seems you have re-broken two of your ribs during your last attack." She told me.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't even know how I started getting these stupid panic attacks, or seizures, or whatever." I muttered. Her eyes narrowed suddenly. "Are you Lucy Hannigan?" She asked with narrowed eyes. I slowly nodded my head, keeping my eyes on her. She crinkled her eyebrows together and walked quickly out of the room, leaving me. There was something about the mysterious nurse that looked familiar, like I'd seen her before. I pressed the call nurse button again, hoping for Ms. McCall, but no one came.

Rolling my eyes, I carefully got myself out of the hospital bed and walked out of my room. I looked around for Melissa, but she was nowhere to be found. I turned around and focused my eyes on two people coming down the hall on stretchers. My eyes focused completely, and I saw who it was.

It seemed as if everything was going in slow motion. When I saw him coming through the doors, bloodied and beaten, I died inside. Melissa had a short conversation with him before running over to the girl coming in behind him. I was frozen in fear. As my shock wore off, I bolted from the entrance of my hospital room and ran up to him.

"Isaac! Oh my God, Isaac! ISAAC!" I screamed. I grabbed his face in my hands, brushing his hair back and checking all over him for anymore injuries other than what was on his chest. His eyes were slightly open, but his head was lolled to the side.

The lady pushing his gurney gave me a dirty look. "You need to get back to your room. You are a patient." She said snottily as she arrived at his hospital room. I gave her a deadly glare, which shut her up immediately. Three doctors followed us in the room to help lift Isaac onto the hospital bed. He winced in obvious pain, making a slight whimpering sound.

As soon as he was hooked up to all the machines and confirmed to be in stable condition, everyone left. The only one in the room with me was Isaac, who I hadn't seen in four months.

"How-" I began, only to have him cut me off. "Lucy, you don't need to-" Oh hell no. "Now you listen to me, Isaac. I will talk, you will answer, and I will _not _be interrupted." I growled. He nodded his head carefully. "Okay," I began. "Why were you missing for three days?" I asked him. He frowned at me. "Derek told me," I shrugged. "Now answer my question."

He sighed. "I was taken." He whispered to me as I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I gathered as much, Ise. By who... or, by what?" He looked pained all of the sudden.

"I-I don't know. I don't remember anything." He whispered. "Why are you in the hospital as a patient? Don't you work here?" He asked, clearly confused. I glared at him. "Yes, I work here." I said, answering his second question but not his first. He rolled his eyes.

I looked up and met his eyes. They were full of pain and sorrow. Before he could say anything else, I wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace. He groaned from pain, but hugged me back. "Go." He whispered to me, eyes full of pain. I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you."

"Go, Lucy. I don't need them finding you." He said again. I reluctantly agreed and bent my head to his chest. I laid my ear against his heart and listened to its weak beating. "Bye." I breathed before walking out of the room.

I turned on the television to have some noise in the background to try and drown out my thoughts. I fell asleep instantly.

When I awoke, daylight invaded the room through the windows. I stood up from the bed only to see Isaac being pushed in a wheelchair, past my door. I noticed one thing, which made my heart plummet. The 'doctor' pushing Isaac had claws on his fingers. I quickly ran out of my hospital room when Scott ran past me and down the hall in their direction. The werewolf doctor got into the elevator with Isaac. He gave Scott an accomplished smirk before hitting the button.

Scott dove into the elevator before I could even act. It closed, and I could hear faint sounds of breaking glass. I looked at the meter above the elevator, and saw it going up to floor 5. I ran through the hallways and up several flights of stairs, pushing people roughly out of my way. I ran to the elevator just as it arrived on floor 5. There was Derek, pulling the werewolf doctor from the elevator and throwing him down the hall. I ran past him and into the elevator with Isaac.

"What happened to him?" I asked worriedly as I reached him, taking his face in my hands. He was out cold. Derek had a hard look on his face. "I'll explain later." He murmured, "Now we need to get him to my house."

* * *

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked. Derek and I both shook our heads. He had his pretty little loft, I remembered. "The county took it over." Derek explained. "Then why are we here?" I asked him pointedly. He carried Isaac to a large table and placed him on it. "There's something here that I need." He told me. I nodded and watched Isaac like a hawk as Derek and Scott chatted.

They suddenly got to the topic of tattoos. "Seriously, Scott?" I growled. "We need to heal Isaac."

Derek nodded in agreement with me. Scott blushed and looked down at the ground. Derek watched him for a moment. "We'll talk about it when I'm done." He said in a soft voice. I was surprised by the sensitivity in his voice. I knew he loved Scott like a younger brother, but it wasn't often that he showed it.

Derek turned back to Isaac, and without warning, slashed his side open with his claws. I gasped. "What are you doing?" I asked him incredulously. "Healing him from the inside." He muttered. He pressed an ancient-looking plant into the open wound before it healed. Isaac's body unconsciously convulsed and twitched in pain, but he still didn't wake.

After Derek finished healing him, he said he should be awake soon. Meanwhile, Stiles arrived, and they were about to permanently mark Scott's body. I shook my head in disgust, causing Derek to smirk at me. "Not a fan of tattoos?" He smiled lightly. I shook my head. "They are tacky, and imagine how they'll look when you're 80." I grimaced. Stiles chuckled. "It'll still look good on Scott when he's 80 'cause he's a frigging beast." He said, clapping Scott's shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

"Just get on with it." I growled. When Derek took out a blowtorch, that's when I had to look away. I buried my face in the crook of Isaac's neck, breathing in his scent. After so long being away from him, his scent was like pure bliss. The feeling of danger in my gut that came with my panic attacks faded away completely, and my heart felt as though there was no longer a spear stabbed through it.

* * *

Scott smiled, admiring his new tattoo. "It definitely looks permanent." Stiles commented. I smiled at Scott, happy that he was happy. They were about to leave, when Scott paused by the door. "You painted the door." he muttered under his breath. I looked up curiously. He then turned to Derek. "Why did you paint the door?" He growled lowly. "Go home, Scott." Derek tried to get him to leave. I could tell he was hiding something.

"And why only one side?" Scott continued as if he didn't say anything. Suddenly, Scott brought his claws out. He trailed one down the door, scraping paint off. "Scott!" Derek warned him, going over to him. I followed and watched as Scott furiously scratched the door over and over again. He revealed a large triangular symbol etched into the door.

"What is that?" I whispered.

"The birds at school, and the deer last night. Just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the alpha." I had no idea what Scott was talking about. What alpha was he bit by? Why had I never thought to ask that, since it obviously wasn't Derek who bit him.

"How many are there?" Scott demanded. Derek looked at the ground and sighed. "A whole pack of them." He said. "An alpha pack."

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles questioned. I stayed silent, eyes wide. This is the new threat Isaac had talked about. They had Erica and Boyd.

"I hear there's some kind of a leader. He's called Deucalion." Derek confirmed. "We know they have Boyd and Erica." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them for the last four months." He continued. I frowned. Who was Peter?

"Let's say you find them," Scott said, stepping forward. "How do you deal with an alpha pack?"

Derek looked at the ground. "With all the help I can get."

I held up my hand, gaining attention from the three boys. "One question," I began. "Who is Peter?" Derek rolled his eyes while Stiles snorted. Scott shook his head. "Derek's psychotic uncle. He used to be the alpha. He bit me and Lydia, but she was immune, and tried to kill us all last year and Derek slashed his throat, becoming alpha." Scott explained. I cocked my head to the side in wonder. Why had I never met this uncle? "And he is alive, how?" I questioned. "A creepy bringing-back-from-the-dead ritual performed by a mind-controlled Lydia." Stiles explained.

I widened my eyes. Stiles leaned in to whisper something in my ear. "He's also very sarcastic and sassy." That hushed comment earned an eye roll from Derek. "It's probably a Hale thing." I said with a smirk. Derek tried his best to look annoyed, but I could tell he wanted to smile. I was about to say something else, when Isaac's voice sounded from the back of the room. He had risen from the counter, his face flushed and his hair messed up. "Where is she? Where's the girl?" He asked. We all gave each other the same confused looks. "What girl?" Derek asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Very long chapter for you! I am now back from vacation! it was nice, except for getting a concussion... Yeah, long story... But I'm okay now!:D So, uh, this is the chapter where our little Lucy finally meets Peter! Yay! Creepy Peter... Yet very attractive... But still creepy...**

**So, here you are my dear readers!**

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked worriedly as we entered Derek's loft. Isaac sighed. "I'm fine. You don't have to get involved in this, Lucy." He said. I narrowed my eyes. "I damn well will get involved." I muttered.

"No, you won't." He said with finality. I put my hands on my hips a huffed, causing Derek to get up from the couch and into the kitchen to avoid the drama. "Isaac, it is not your decision what I do. Derek is my friend, Scott and Stiles are my friends, and Boyd is my friend... kind of, and I-I'd like to think that we are friends now. I am going to help them, and you, whether you like it or not because you don't control me, or what I do."

As I finished my speech, Isaac's eyes were wide and Derek was grinning silently in the kitchen, amused.

"So, uh, where can I sleep?" I asked, biting my lip. Isaac's eyes widened even more, if that was possible. "Why are you staying here?" He said incredulously. "Because it is one in the morning, I do not have my car, and I am not walking back to my apartment." I pointed out. He relented as Derek spoke. "Sleep in Isaac's room." He said, pointing upstairs. I looked to Isaac who was grimacing.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked him. Isaac shrugged. "I guess I'll sleep in there, too." He said simply. Now it was my turn to grimace. "I don't want to give you the wrong idea. I'll sleep on the couch." I told them, pointing to the uncomfortable-looking blue couch. Isaac shook his head exasperatedly. "No, no, I'll take the couch. You take my room."

My eyebrows lifted. "Thanks." I breathed. He smiled and held out his hand. I took it and he led me up the spiral staircase to his room. "So you live here, now? For good?" I confirmed. He nodded. "Where else would I live?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." We entered his room and I was surprised at how neat it was. The bed was made perfectly and there were no stray clothes on the floor. This could not have been Isaac's room.

"Okay, did you get a maid?" I asked him with a grin. He smirked and shook his head. "Derek hates to admit it, but he's a neat freak. He makes my bed and cleans up my stuff when I'm not there. When I ask him about it, he denies it and changes the subject."

I chortled quietly. Derek the maid. That put a funny, yet disturbing image in my head.

Isaac walked over and pulled the sheets down on his bed. I was about to get in, when I realized I was wearing a sweaty hospital gown and shorts I'd been wearing for two days straight.

"Um, do you think I could uh, wear something?" I asked him awkwardly. His eyebrows rose. "Uh, yeah definitely, I have, uh, some clothes." He stuttered, opening a drawer. There were a lot of boxers and tee shirts. I took one of each and held them as Isaac stood there. "Um, Isaac?" I said embarassedly. "Yeah?" He asked. I motioned to my clothes, then the new ones.

"Oh, right, sorry." He mumbled, beginning to leave. "It's okay." I said quietly. Once he was gone, I stripped down to nothing and threw on the shirt and boxers. they were loose on me, but they worked fine.

I turned the lights off, then got in the bed and curled up under the covers. It was a couple of minutes until Isaac came in the room. He walked over and sat on the bed next to my body.

"Just wanted to say goodnight." He mumbled quietly. "Goodnight." I said back. He looked at the ground for a while before speaking again. "Also, I-I'm really glad to see you again."

I smiled. "You too." I whispered gently. He smiled before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to my cheek. As he pulled away, I accidentally turned my head, and our lips brushed slightly together. My body was telling me to grab his face and press my lips tightly to his, but my head was telling me we were done for good. And that was how it was supposed to be.

How could I ever think of being with him when he made my life a living hell for four months? That being, I doubt that he would even want to have a relationship with me anyway. He was the one that left me in the first place. There had to have been a reason better than 'to keep you safe'.

I smiled awkwardly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He murmured. I nodded and he left the room, giving me one last look on the way out. I laid my head down on the pillow and breathed in the scent that covered it. Isaac's scent. It made my heart sing, but it also gave me false hope.

* * *

I awoke to the scooting of chairs around and people yelling downstairs. I ran down quickly, going three steps at a time and saw an older man, maybe in his thirties. Grabbing around Isaac's neck. He had in claws wedged in the back of his neck as well. "Isaac!" I yelled, running to them. Before I knew it, two strong arms wrapped around my torso.

"What is he doing?" I yelled, slapping and clawing at Derek's arms and face. The man grabbing Isaac began to speak.

"I see them!" He said, eyes turning blue. I paused my writhing and watched as the man threw his head back, focusing on something. He held a struggling Isaac for a few more seconds before letting go. Isaac grabbed the back of his neck in pain, breathing heavily.

"What'd you see?" Derek questioned the older man. He grimaced, gripping his arm. "It was confusing, um, images, vague s-shapes." He said. "But you saw something." Derek confirmed. "Isaac found them." The man said with astonishment.

"Erica and Boyd?" I asked. Isaac looked up in fear. The man looked at me for a moment before answering. "I-I barely saw them, I mean, glimpses-" "But you did see them." Derek confirmed.

"And worse." The man continued. Derek's eyes showed realization. "Deucalion." He said. My eyes widened. "The leader?" Derek nodded.

"He was talking to them, something about time running out." The man continued. Isaac looked pained as he sat there, almost to tears. "What does it mean?" He asked quietly.

"He's going to kill them." Derek said, rubbing his hand over his fist in worry. The older man shook his head. "No, he didn't, he didn't say that. He did make them a promise though, that by the full moon they'd be dead." My breath caught in my throat. The next full moon was tomorrow night.

"The next full moon?" Derek questioned. The man looked to him. "Tomorrow night."

"We have to do something." I whispered. The man suddenly placed his attention on me and his whole mood changed. "And here is Ms. Lucy. I've been wanting to meet you." He said, holding out a hand. I took it uncertainly and he shook it, smiling.

"Are you Peter?" I asked timidly. He smirked. "Yes, I'm sure you've heard about me." He chuckled. I nodded, eyes still wide. "I've heard enough." I squeaked. That caused him to smile. "Of course. So, you were in the hospital, huh?" He asked innocently.

I wrinkled my eyebrows together. "Oh, um, yeah" I muttered, looking down uncertainly. He just kept smiling. "Why was that?" He asked me simply. I looked down. I hadn't told Isaac or Derek why I was there, and they had just let it go. "I-I uh, how did you know that?" I questioned, trying to change the subject. "I make it my business to know everything that happens in this town." He shrugged. "So, answer my question."

I sighed. "I had a panic attack. And a seizure." I told him quietly. Isaac looked at me in astonishment, as if he was saying, 'why didn't you tell me?'. "What a shame. When did it start?" He asked.

"Three days before the first day of school." I said again, not knowing where he was going with this. Derek's eyes widened. "The night Isaac was taken." He said with surprise. Isaac met my eyes, not knowing what was going on either. "So what is that supposed to mean?" I asked Peter. His eyes met Derek's and they seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Uh, nothing, let's go." Derek muttered, walking out of the loft. "Go where?" I asked as Isaac and I followed him out. Derek sighed. "Scott texted me. He's got a plan."

* * *

"Obviously it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable." Deaton explained to Isaac as we poured ice in the bath. "But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state."

"Like, being hypnotized." Isaac related. Deaton nodded. "Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind."

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott cut in. Deaton didn't meet his eyes. "Very slow."

That answer wasn't enough for Derek. "Okay, well how slow is very slow?" He questioned. Deaton grimaced. "Nearly dead." My breath caught in my throat.

"I don't know how I feel about this." I mumbled. Isaac watched me reproachfully. "Like it's your decision." He snorted. I glared at him, about to say a witty remark when Derek interrupted. "Shut up, and listen to Deaton." He growled. Isaac bent down next to the ice bath, sticking his hand in slightly before jerking it out. "It is safe, though, right?" He questioned nervously. Deaton grimaced. "Would you like me to answer honestly?"

Isaac shook his head. "No. No, not really." He muttered. A snapping noise sounded behind us, and we all turned around. Stiles was wearing a long glove that reached his elbow, used for animal rectal exams. "What?" He asked innocently. Derek gave him a look, causing him to sigh and remove the glove.

Derek then looked up at Isaac. "If it feels too risky, you don't have to do this." He told him. "Yeah, you really don't." I added from behind, causing Derek to glare at me slightly.

Isaac looked at us, finally meeting my eyes. My eyebrows were scrunched together as I silently begged him not to go through with it. With a deep breath, he lifted his shirt over his head, causing me to blush and look at the ground.

He carefully lowered himself in the tub, taking deep breaths as the cold water touched his skin. Derek and Scott took each of his shoulders, as Stiles and I each took a leg. On the count of three, we shoved him underwater.

He came up roaring. Eyes glowing yellow, and fangs exposed. Scott fumbled to regain a grip on his shoulder. "Get him back under." Deaton ordered. I grabbed Isaac's foot and shoved it back under before he could kick me in the face. Scott and Derek shoved his shoulders back under and held them while he writhed underwater. "Hold him." Deaton ordered.

"We're trying!" Derek yelled. Isaac's face was panicked, and it almost made me want to help him out, but I knew this is what we had to do. What he chose to do. We held him as he struggled for a few more seconds, then, all of a sudden, he went completely still. We removed our hands as his unmoving body slowly floated up to the surface.

"Now remember, only I talk to him. To many voices will confuse him, and draw him out." Deaton whispered. We all nodded agreement.

Deaton bent down next to the tub. "Isaac," He began in a strong voice. "Can you hear me?"

There was a long pause before Isaac spoke. "Yes. I can hear you." He said, shivering slightly. I bit my lip, wanting him out now. His lips were turning a faint blue color, and his skin was paler than usual.

"This is Dr. Deaton." Deaton continued. "I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?" He asked. Isaac nodded, eyes still closed. "Yes."

"I wanna ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd." Lighting and thunder sounded outside. "I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there, now."

Isaac shook his head, cringing his body in fear. He began to move around. "I don't want to do that. I-I don't want to do that." He muttered. "Just relax." Deaton tried to calm him. The lights began flickering. I replaced Scott at Isaac's right shoulder and placed my hand on his arm. His body shuddered and instantly calmed with the touch.

Deaton looked up at me with questioning eyes, but shook it off and went back to Isaac. "It's alright, you can't be hurt by memories."

I gently stroked Isaac's neck and cheek, slowing his heart rate down even more, and calming him completely. "Now let's go back to that night." Deaton spoke softly again. "To the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is it some kind of building, a house?" He asked. Isaac frowned slightly. "N-no it's not a-a house. It's stone. I-I think m-marble." He said, teeth chattering.

"That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptors?" Deaton prodded. Isaac opened his mouth slightly. "It's dusty. So, empty." He added. "Like an abandoned building?" Deaton asked. Isaac crinkled his eyebrows and the lights began to flicker more.

Isaac began moving around in the tub. He suddenly grabbed my arm. "Someone's here." He mumbled. "Someone's here."

"Isaac, relax." Deaton told him firmly. "No, no, they see me! They see me!" He yelled loudly. I grabbed his shoulder tightly, wanting to comfort him with words, but knowing only Deaton could talk to him right now.

He screamed in fear, accidentally swallowing some water. Tears began to pool at my eyes as I continued to hold him down with Derek, while Stiles and Scott held his legs.

"They're just memories, you can't be hurt by memories. Just relax." Deaton comforted. Isaac began to calm down again. Finally, he let go of my arm. It was surely going to be bruised with the tight grip he had, but it didn't matter to me.

"Good. Now tell us what you see." Deaton said to him. "Tell us everything."

Isaac was silent for a moment before he opened his deep blue eyes. "I hear him. He's talking about the full moon, and about, being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?" Deaton asked. Isaac shook his head. "I think so, I can't-I can't see either of them."

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asked with conviction. Isaac frowned slightly. "They're worried. They're worried what they'll do during the moon. They're worried that they're gonna hurt each other." He said quietly. The light was still flickering as Derek sighed. "If they're in there together during the full moon they'll tear each other apart." He said.

Deaton turned back to Isaac. "Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?"

"No." Isaac answered simply. "Do you know what kind of room it is?" Deaton asked again. I saw Isaac's pupils dilate before he quickly shot up out of the water. "They're here." He whispered. "They're here, they're here." "It's alright." Deaton tried comforting him. "No," He choked out. "They're here. They see me, they found me. _They're here!"_ He yelled loudly.

Derek shook his head. "This isn't working, Isaac where are you?" He demanded. Isaac struggled further, still yelling. "I can't see them, it's too dark!"

"Tell me where you are!" Derek demanded of him. He had a faraway look in his eye as he struggled against Derek's hold. "His heart rate, he could go into shock." Deaton told Derek fervently. "Derek, let him go!" Scott demanded. Derek didn't let go. "ISAAC, WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled louder. "WHAT DID YOU SEE?"

"Let him go!" I yelled, punching Derek in the jaw as Isaac sat up quickly, yelling. "It's a bank vault!" He screeched.

"I saw it! I saw the name." He stood up and I grabbed him a towel. Derek was holding his jaw, glaring at me. "B-Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside-inside the vault." He said, shivering. We all looked around the room at each other in fear.

"What?" He asked, looking at us. Stiles sighed. "You don't remember what you said before you came out of it, do you?" He asked. Isaac shook his head.

"You said when they caught you they threw you into a room and there was a body in there." "What body?" Isaac questioned. I put my hand on his back comfortingly as Stiles answered him. "Erica. You said it was Erica's body."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I was hoping to get a bit more reviews:/ I really love getting them! They keep me motivated to continue! I'd appreciate so much for some great reviews telling me how I'm doing!**

**So anyway, what did you guys think of last night's episode? Crazy right? I already have up to that episode written! Can't wait till you guys read it! There are some parts in it that I am sooo proud of writing! **

**Anyway, keep the reviews coming, and I promise I'll work extra hard!**

I sat down at the bottom of the stairs, Peter sitting right near me. I felt on edge when he was around. He eyed me oddly whenever I was close to him.

"Hi." I mumbled to him as I sat down. He kept an expressionless face. "Hi Lucy." He said. I frowned and turned my attention to Derek, Stiles and Scott. They had a map of the bank spread out across the table. Isaac was upstairs resting. He was still recovering from everything that had happened in the past couple of days.

As Stiles explained to Derek and Scott how to get in the bank, and what to do after they got in, I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking of what Peter and Derek had said earlier today. What did they not want Isaac and I to know? It really bugged me. I hated not knowing I was about to lean over and ask Peter about it quietly so I didn't gain Derek's attention, but Stiles began to say something loudly, ruining the chance.

"What do you think you're going to do, Derek? Are you going to punch through the wall?" He asked Derek with a roll of his eyes. Derek forced a smile. "Yes, Stiles. I'm going to punch through the wall."

"Okay big guy, let's see it. Let's see that fist; big old fist. Make it, come on." I rolled my eyes as Derek was pulled into Stiles' antics. He put a fist up in annoyance. "Get it out there, don't be scared." Stiles said. "Big bad wolf, yeah, look at that." He grabbed Derek's wrist, putting a hand in front of his fist. "See that? That's maybe three inches of room for you to gather enough force to punch through solid-"

Suddenly. Derek launched his fist forward, hitting Stiles hand with an extreme amount of power. Stiles, screamed, holding his hand in pain. Behind me, Peter was chuckling to himself, which made me laugh harder. "He can do it." Stiles said from across the room. "I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked. "Don't look at me." Peter said defensively. "I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and honestly, with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?" Derek growled. Peter shrugged. "One of them's already dead."

I glared at him angrily at the lack of emotion in his voice. He sounded utterly bored. "We don't know that." Derek said, trying to convince himself more than Peter. "Do I have to remind you what we're up against, here?" Peter asked incredulously. "A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha."

I stood up abruptly, facing Derek. "I'll come. I don't have testicles, so I think I'm good." Stiles chuckled at my comment while Peter rolled his eyes. "And what will you be able to do little Lucy? Ask them nicely? I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids, they're gonna be missed."

Stiles glared at Peter. "Can someone kill him again, please?" Peter focused his attention on Derek. "Derek? Seriously? Not worth the risk." He folded his arms over his chest in finality.

"Shut up, grandpa. Nobody cares what you think." I retorted to Peter, earning an impressed look from Stiles and Scott, and an annoyed look from Peter and Derek. "Do what you want, then." Peter shrugged. "Just don't expect me to cry when you're dead."

"I'm still going." Derek muttered to him before turning to Scott. "What about you?" He asked him. Stiles, thinking he was talking to him, shrugged. "Yeah, if you want me to come-" He began.

"Not you." Derek said in exasperation. "You meant Scott." He mumbled, stepping away from the table. "I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something." Scott told him. Peter rolled his eyes while I nodded in agreement with Scott.

"So, I'll go too..." I said, biting my lip. I knew Derek wouldn't let me, but it couldn't hurt to try. "No you're not." Derek stated. "What? You mean I have to stay here with Stiles and Mr. Creep over there?"

Stiles had a hurt look on his face. "What's so bad about me?" He asked innocently. I shook my head. "You're fine, just not that one." I pointed a finger in Peter's direction. Peter rolled his eyes. "Remind me to tell Isaac he made a really good choice." He said sarcastically. "He's about as good at picking girls as Derek is."

"Go fuck youself." I growled at him, causing him to smile. "Only because you asked."

Stiles made gagging noises as Scott sighed. "Will both of you _shut the hell up?_!" I had never heard such an outburst from Scott, but I closed my mouth, deciding not to test him.

Scott turned to Derek. "We have to do something." He said. "But?" Derek questioned, knowing it was coming. Scott's eyes narrowed. "Who is the other girl? The one locked in there with Boyd."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with you." I grumbled, sitting on the floor of Derek's loft because Peter deemed himself worthy enough for the couch. Peter rolled his eyes. "Right back at you." He muttered. I scoffed. "I am actually pleasant to be around."

"You sure about that?"

Stiles spoke from across the room as he looked out the window. "Can you two stop fighting for one second?" He demanded before sighing. "I can't take waiting around like this. You know, it's nerve-wracking. My nerves are wracked. They are severely wracked. Wracked." He said, the last part for emphasis. "I could beat you unconscious and wake you up when it's over." Peter offered.

I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything for Stiles' sake. He turned around. "You think Erica's really dead?" He asked me. I looked down at the ground, guilt washing over me. The last time I had seen her, she was hanging up in the Argent's basement, and I had done nothing to help her or Boyd. It was my fault they were there in the first place.

"You think I really care?" Peter said exasperatedly. Stiles ignored him and continued to talk to me. "I just, I don't understand the bank, though. I mean, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair, or something? They're an alpha pack so shouldn't they have a lair?"

"They're werewolves, not Bond villains." Peter muttered. "Wait a sec." Stiles realized something. "Wait a sec! Maybe they're living there, you know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens!"

I covered my mouth, trying to suppress a giggle as Peter rolled his eyes yet again. "Wolf dens?"

"Yeah, wolf dens!" Stiles encouraged his theory. "Where do you live?" Peter shrugged. "In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods." I scoffed as Stiles asked, "Wow, really?"

"No, you idiot. I rent an apartment downtown." Peter leaned his head back against the couch once again, closing his eyes. Stiles frowned, ideas still running through his head. "Why wait around for the full moon? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?" Stiles asked. Peter, eyes still closed, murmured, "Maybe they think it's poetic."

"You better open those damn eyes because I'm about to freaking punch you." I threatened. Peter smiled, but still didn't open his eyes. Stiles continued as if nothing had happened. "They've already had three full moons to be poetic." He reasoned.

"And here you two have had one full hour to be to annoyi-" He paused and opened his eyes as I stood up from the ground. "No, finish what you were going to say. I'm so what?" I asked him, a dangerous glint in my eyes.

He stood up, glaring at me as he looked over to Stiles. "What are the walls made of?" He asked. Stiles shrugged and looked around the loft. "I don't know, like wood, and brick."

Peter walked over to the table where they kept the bank information. "I mean the vault. The walls, what are they made out of?" Stiles and I walked over to him as he shifted through papers. "Where would it say the materials, the type of stone?" He asked.

Quickly, Stiles grabbed a large pile of papers. "Here, it's gotta be in there." He offered. Peter began to furiously shift through the papers, trying to find the information he needed. "There! That's it!" I exclaimed, pointing to a word. "Hecatolite." Peter breathed. "Is that awful? It sounds awful." Stiles stuttered nervously. Peter looked at me. "Get him on the phone. Call him. Now!"

"Why?" I asked him. He looked me in the eye as he spoke. "Because Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other. They're gonna kill Derek and Scott."

Quickly, I dialed Scott's number and put it on speaker phone. "Lucy, now is not the best time." Scott said quietly. They must have been in there already. Stiles leaned in, speaking into the phone. "Scott! Listen to me! Look, you gotta get out of there! The walls of the vault are made with a mineral called Hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight!" He said with urgency.

"What does that mean?" Scott asked on the other line. "It keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon for months!"

Peter stepped in to talk on the phone, to close to me for my comfort. "Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman Colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, and out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

I spoke into the phone quickly. "Scott, they're going to be stronger." I explained as Peter finished my sentence. "More savage, more bloodthirsty. Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions and you and Derek just stepped into the Colosseum."

We heard a couple of growls on the other line before Scott spoke. "Derek, we've got a really big problem." More growls sounded, making me nervous. I met Peter and Stiles' eyes with worry. "Scott?" Stiles asked into the phone. "Hey, Scott!

Suddenly, there was a sound of a door opening where Scott and Derek were. "No! No wait!" Scott yelled at something unseen. Roars and growls broke out from the phone and I bit my lip with worry. "Scott?" Stiles asked again. "Are you hearing this?"

The line went dead. "Scott!" I yelled, not getting a response. Stiles had a panicked expression on his face as I met his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Many of you were asking, and to answer your question, you will find out all the answers about the 'connection thing' soon. Just not _too _soon;) Sorry, but that's how it goes!:P Anyway, I love the amount of reviews I am getting!:D Keep them coming! I appreciate them so much:D Here is a SUPER long chapter. I worked really hard on it!:P **

Stiles and I sat together on the couch, discussing the Cora and Boyd situation. Peter had already left. When I asked him where we was going, he mumbled something about minding my own damn business. I couldn't stand that man.

"Whelp, I'm going." Isaac said, walking into the main room and putting a jacket on. I went up to him with narrowed eyes. "Going where?" I questioned. He sighed. "They need help catching Boyd and Cora."

"So they called _you?_" I asked incredulously. He simply glared at me. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He muttered. I widened my eyes. "No! I just meant because you're not done healing yet." I explained to him. He shrugged. "I have no choice. They'll kill someone if we don't stop them"

I bit my lip before nodding. "Okay, just-" I walked over to the door and picked up one of his scarves. "Wear this. To keep you warm." I put it carefully around his neck as he watched me with a small smile. "Thank you." He murmured. I simply nodded and he began to walk out the door.

"Wait." I said quickly. Isaac turned around, a wide smile spread across his lips. "Yes?" He asked. I walked up to him quickly and wrapped my arms around his waist as he gently wrapped his around my shoulders. "Be careful." I whispered in his ear. "I will." He whispered back, still smiling. I released him, and he walked out the door with one last glance behind him.

I sat back down on the couch with Stiles, sighing. "I guess it's just us humans." I mumbled. Stiles took out his phone as it started vibrating and read a text with widened eyes. "Sorry human number 3, I gotta go help human number 2." He said urgently, picking his keys up from the table before running out of the door without waiting for a response for me.

I huffed, throwing my head back against the couch. "And then there was one." I muttered to myself.

I shook my head. I wasn't going to wait here until something interesting happened, I was going to find it. Taking one of Isaac's jackets, I left the loft, ignoring Derek's direct orders when he had called and told Stiles and I not to go anywhere. So why was only Stiles allowed to break the rules? I narrowed my eyes. He wasn't.

I figured that I probably could hot wire Derek's car and use it, but decided against it, seeing as I would be going into the woods. I had no idea where exactly Isaac, Scott and Derek were in the dense forest, but I didn't want them to find me. I knew if they did, they'd send me back immediately.

If I wanted to help, I had to do it alone, and secretly. I dug through my purse, taking out a secret gun that nobody knew I had. In it, was four wolfs bane bullets. I put the gun in my pocket, and left my purse on the street, knowing it would only weigh me down.

Carefully, I began my trek through the forest. "Emily?" I heard an unknown female voice call out into the night air. I paused, frowning. "Emily!" She called out again, apparently getting no response. I walked toward the noise, finding a campsite set up. The girl who was yelling for Emily was standing there, looking at something in panic. I focused on what she was watching, and instantly knew it must have been Cora.

She growled lowly at the trembling girl. Just before she was about to pounce, I leaped out from behind the bushes, shooting off two bullets in the werewolf's direction. She dodged them both easily, leaving me with only two more bullets, and my hope destroyed. As Cora approached me instead of the girl, snarling angrily, I bit my lip. This was not something I had planned, therefore I was not prepared for it.

"Move!" Isaac yelled just as Cora was about to strike. I threw myself onto the ground just as Isaac jumped over me, colliding with Cora. He punched her, knocking her to the ground in a swift movement. I caught the furious glare on his face as he turned around to look at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded. I was about to answer, until I saw Cora rise up behind him.

"Watch out!" I warned. He didn't look in time thought, and she grabbed him, swinging him against a tree branch. Isaac fell on the ground with a grunt. He weakly tried to get himself off of the ground as Cora stalked toward me, but instead, Scott leaped through a tree, roaring at her. Derek approached on the other side, roaring as Isaac got himself up. Cora, realizing she was outnumbered snarled one more time before fleeing the scene. Isaac picked me up in his arms bridal-style before chasing after her with Derek.

As he ran with inhuman speed, I kept choking and gagging when bugs entered my mouth. I could see a slight smile on Isaac's lips, telling me he got a kick out of me digesting disgusting creatures. I glared at him the whole time we ran, until we eventually stopped. Derek was breathing heavily. "Her scent disappears here." He grunted. Isaac finally put me on the ground, and folded his arms sternly. "Why did you decide to come into the forest where two rabid werewolves were roaming?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "The scenery is beautiful."

Isaac rolled his eyes and I sighed in defeat. "I'm not going to sit in Derek's stupid loft while you guys go out and do dangerous missions. I'm helping whether you like it or not."

"Really? And how are you going to help?" Isaac questioned with a roll of his eyes. I shrugged. "I am pretty cunning, you know. And clever."

"Are you, now? And what did your 'cunning' mind plan to do if I wasn't there to save you back there?" He challenged. I pursed my lips. "Run away?" Isaac chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, I'm sure you are so fast you can outrun a werewolf."

"Shut it." Derek demanded in a monotone voice to the two of us. We complied, only giving each other minor glares. Once Scott caught up to us, Derek looked at him expectantly. He sighed. "Stiles just called me. They killed someone, Derek."

I gasped. "Who?" I asked him. Scott shook his head. "I don't know. It was at the public pool. Throat ripped out. Blood everywhere."

Derek frowned. "This doesn't make any sense. The public pool is all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there." I could sense the denial in his tone. He didn't want to believe it was real. "Derek. They killed someone." Scott reminded him. Derek looked at the ground. "How are they moving so fast?"

"Derek-"

"They can't be that fast on foot!" He yelled.

"They killed someone." Scott said slowly. "Some totally innocent kid is dead. And it's our fault!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Don't drag me into this. It's not my fault." I defended as Derek sighed. "It's my fault."

"We need help." Scott said to Derek. He looked over to Isaac and I. "We have these two, now."

"I mean real help."

Isaac and I looked at him incredulously. "Scuse you?" I muttered. Scott, ignoring my comment, continued to talk. "They're too fast for us. For all of us. They're too strong, too rabid."

"We'll catch them." Derek said with conviction. I nodded my head in agreement. "What happens if we do? Are we just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?" Isaac questioned, being the negative person he constantly is. Derek considered that for a moment. "Maybe it would be easier to just kill them." He sighed.

I shook my head. "We aren't going to kill them, Derek." Scott nodded in agreement. "Killing them is not the right thing to do."

"Well what if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac questioned. I narrowed my eyes at him. "There's always a plan B." I muttered. Isaac shrugged. "Well, if we can't even catch them, what else do we do?"

"Find someone who knows what they're doing." Scott answered. I frowned, not catching on immediately. "Who?" Derek questioned cryptically. A knowing look appeared in Scott's eyes. "Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves."

* * *

"Do you think this is going to work?" Isaac asked dully from the front seat. Questioning Scott's plan of getting Mr. Argent to help us wrangle in Boyd and Cora. "Nope." Derek answered simply. "Me neither." Isaac said.

"I do." I said quietly. Isaac looked at me thoughtfully in the mirror for a moment before turning his attention back to Derek. "So... Your sister?" Derek sent him a classic Hale glare. "Sorry. It's uh, bad timing, I'm sorry." He said clearing his throat and looking away from Derek's stare. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"I'll ask later, it's fine." Isaac mumbled. Derek returned his cold gaze to Isaac, causing him to widen his eyes in slight fear. "Or never." He said nervously. "Yeah, I'm good with never."

As Scott began to get in the car with Chris, Derek started out car and followed them. I sighed and closed my eyes in the back seat, just enjoying the peace. "You look pretty calm for someone chasing werewolves." Isaac muttered, breaking the silence. I sighed, not opening my eyes at all as I spoke. "Yeah, werewolves can be pretty dangerous." I muttered.

Isaac chuckled. "I'm not going to argue with you."

There was another wave of serenity until the car stopped. "Let's do this." Derek said, getting out. Isaac and I followed his lead, approaching Scott and Chris.

"Hi, Lucy." Chris greeted with a smile. I returned the smile, giving him a small wave. He dropped a bag of supplies on the ground. "Tracking them by print?" Chris asked questioned. "Trying to." Scott retorted hopelessly. Chris sighed. "Well then you'll be wasting your time."

Isaac eyed Chris as the hunter continued to speak. "There's only one creature that can visually track footprints, and that's man."

"Ha!" I said, pointing to the three werewolves. "You guys are only half man. I'm all man." I didn't realize the oddness of my words until they came out of my mouth. Derek, Scott and Chris all looked at me with confused expressions as Isaac tried his best to hold back a chuckle. "Oh shut up." I said to him, picking up and handful of dirt and chucking it in his face.

Derek rolled his eyes and motioned for Chris to continue. "And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's, and those-"

"Are Cora's." Isaac finished in a know-it-all tone. Chris shook his head. "No, they're your's."

"Good job, dumbass." I muttered under my breath, smirking. Isaac rolled his eyes at my comment.

"You trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here." Chris said before turning to the three boys. "Listen, I know the three of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given 've got the pedal to the floor, when you three are barely hitting the speed limit."

Derek sighed, obviously not enjoying taking advice from a hunter. "So what do we do?" He questioned. "Focus on your sense of smell." Chris answered. "Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by scent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us, or into a trap."

Chris threw a net-like thing into Scott's arms before continuing. "The full moon does give us one advantage. They'll have a higher heat signature, which makes them easier to spot with infrared." He tossed each of us a pair of infrared goggles. I put mine on, enjoying the extent of my sight in the night time. "Thank, but, I've got my own." Derek said, flashing his glowing red eyes. I chuckled. "Show-off." I mumbled jokingly. Derek unexpectedly cracked a small smile.

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. Don't think they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive."

"Are we ready?" I asked Chris he nodded. "Okay. Let's do this." I muttered, putting my goggles on. Isaac looked at me with a smirk. "You look like a frog." I rolled my eyes. "So do you, oh wait you're not wearing goggles are you?" I said, covering my mouth in mock surprise. He just chuckled. "Funny."

Once ready, we all walked up to a large cliff looking out onto the town of sleeping, extremely unaware people. "When was the last time you saw your sister?" Chris asked Derek. He sighed. "Not in years. I thought she died in the fire." Chris nodded understandingly. "Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" He asked. Derek shook his head.

Feeling sympathetic, I walked over to Derek and placed my hand on his back comfortingly. He glanced over to me with a tight smile, placing his large, muscled arm around my shoulder in gratitude. I leaned my head against his chest as Chris asked Scott about his confidence in his skills.

Isaac watched the confrontation between Derek and I with narrowed eyes. I blushed as he studied the closeness between our bodies. Derek realized Isaac's careful glances toward us, and removed his hand from over my shoulders and stepped slightly away from me. I dropped my arm and looked at the ground sheepishly, avoiding Isaac's gaze.

Part of me was angered by his accusing glances. It wasn't his decision what I did, and if I wanted to comfort Derek, that was my business. Derek and his... Very muscly arms. And the gorgeous eyes, the cute stubble, the sexy body. I shook my head quickly. Derek was like a father to me. I didn't want any more with him than the relationship we had now. Right?

"Alright." Chris interrupted my thoughts. "The problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school, they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

Isaac scrunched his eyebrows together. "They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" He questioned nervously. "No." Chris answered. "But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food. At a certain point they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill. For some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds."

"That's a nice image." I whispered under my breath.

"Who knows when that need gets satiated?" Chris finished. "We can't kill them." Scott confirmed. "What if we can't catch them?" Derek questioned. I bit my lip. As much as I didn't think we should kill them, Derek was also right.

"Maybe we just need to contain them." I said quietly. Eight eyes turned in my direction with surprise. Chris nodded in agreement with me. "There's no one in that school at night, is there?" He asked. Derek frowned. "You want to trap them inside?"

The hunter nodded. "If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside."

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac asked suddenly. I nodded in agreement with him. "Yeah! It's just one big steel door." I informed them. Chris thought about it for a moment. "You're sure the school is empty?" He asked. Isaac, Scott and I all looked at each other. "It has to be." Scott reasoned. "There can't be anyone there this late, right?" Isaac and I agreed.

"So we have a plan, then?" I asked the four of them. There was a pause before Derek spoke. "Looks like it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for the little break I took! I have been trying to catch up on my summer reading for school! I have to read extremely boring books, but hey, maybe they'll give me some new vocabulary to use for my stories, haha!:) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next shall be up soon! **

**By the way, is anyone else SO sad about the Teen Wolf mid-season finale? I know that the episodes will start coming on again in January, but I'm still sad about waiting so long:'( Hopefully I can just drown myself in fanfiction until it airs!:D**

"These are ultra-sonic emitters. It's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run." Chris explained to us, placing an emitter in the ground. He brought his hand to the top of it and pushed down on a button. It began to glow, but didn't make any noise. At least not to me.

"It gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear." He continued. "No kidding!" Isaac groaned from behind me. I whipped my head around to see the three werewolves pressing their hands tightly to their ears, trying to block out the sound. I chuckled. "For once I'm glad to be on team human."

"These are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek questioned, as if not believing him as Chris handed each of us two emitters. Chris nodded. "And then it's up to you to get them in the basement."

"Does anyone else want to rethink the plan where we just, um, kill them?" Isaac asked innocently. I smirked slightly as Scott eyed him. "It's going to work." Scott convinced him. He turned to look at Derek, who was watching him with disbelieving eyes. "It'll work." Scott repeated.

I folded my arms, now realizing something as Chris shut the trunk of his car. "You know, I'm not going to be able to run all the way to the school. I might be healthy, but I'm not a werewolf." I pointed out. Isaac rolled his eyes but smiled, holding both of his arms straight out in front of him. I bit my lip and smiled as I hopped into them. Derek and Scott took off running as Chris got into the car.

Isaac began to rampage through the forest. He scared me to death the couple times he almost ran into trees, but I still stayed in the warmth of his arms. Isaac stopped for a moment, bending down to place an emitter in the ground. We kept running until we reached the front of the school, and I placed my last emitter right where we were.

"Guys!" I heard Scott's voice call out. He ran over to us as Isaac put me down on the ground. My legs felt weak from being carried for so long, and they collapsed slightly. Isaac quickly caught me, steadying me for a moment. "You okay?" Isaac asked me with a small smile. I nodded. "I'm good."

Scott, ignoring our exchange, turned to Isaac. "Help me get this open." He said, pointing to the school's front doors. Isaac nodded, and with a couple moments of pushing, the doors flew open. I bit my lip in worry. "You know, I'm not sure how I feel about breaking and entering in my high school." I mumbled. Scott smirked at me. "We've done it before. Actually, a lot of times." He came to the realization.

I rolled my eyes. "Student of the year right here."

Scott chuckled. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"Lucy! Run!" Derek yelled as I saw Boyd and Cora coming down the school hallway in my direction. "Shit." I muttered before I turned around and began to run past the lockers. I felt a clawed hand grab my arm, and my skin was impaled. I turned around to face Boyd, who roared in my face. I struggled to free myself from his grasp, but he quickly took his other hand and slammed my body into the lockers. I shrieked in pain, and off in the distance, I saw Derek battling Cora.

Just as Boyd was about to tear my throat open, a body slammed against mine, causing me to fall on the ground. Isaac landed on top of me as we both fell, just in time to see Scott and Chris come to help.

"You want us," Derek growled. "Then come and get us." Together, Derek and Scott ran downstairs to the boiler room, Boyd and Cora on their tails. Once Boyd and Cora were out of sight. I placed a hand on my heart to restart it. Isaac climbed off of me and helped me get up. "You're bleeding." He murmured gently as I arose from the ground. I looked at the five puncture holes on my arm, dripping with blood.

"I think I'll live." I murmured back with a smile. Isaac chuckled. "Thank God." He said sarcastically.

"I hope this works." I sighed as we walked through a dark hallway together. Isaac stopped by a window and turned me to face him. I looked up at him uncertainly. He didn't speak one word.

I felt Isaac's hand grab my hips roughly and pull my body tightly to his as he pressed his lips to mine. My eyes were wide open with shock, but as soon as I realized I wouldn't be able to escape his grasp, they closed slightly. My lips began to move with his uncontrollably. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea, but what we were doing seemed so right.

His body ground against mine and my cruel body decided to send an involuntary moan out of my throat. Isaac smiled against my lips, thinking this was what I wanted. His hands traveled low and I whimpered slightly. There wasn't a spark when I kissed him. I used to kiss Isaac and my whole body felt like it just blew up with happiness and love. I would feel special and beautiful. Now I just feel tired, and grimy. The blood continued to run down my arm, which didn't help the situation at all.

After what seemed like hours, Isaac finally released my hips and pulled away, a lop-sided smile on his face. I bit my lip and looked at the ground as he stared at me. "What?" He questioned self-consciously. I sighed, frowning at my feet. "Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Because I love you." Isaac murmured back. "And I'm glad you're okay."

"Well, you can show that you're glad I'm okay in other ways." I said in an annoyed tone. The smile dropped from his face. "Y-you kissed back." He whispered.

I shook my head. "Isaac, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given you the wrong idea."

Isaac looked at me for a moment before his face hardened. "I get it. Thanks, Lucy." He said in a robotic tone. I grimaced. "I'm sorry, Isa-"

"Let me go tell Scott the sun's coming up." He interrupted me. "Just-just wait up here."

I nodded uncertainly and watched him walk away. I sighed. I didn't know what the hell I was going to do.

* * *

"So what is Derek going to do with the bodies until they wake up?" I asked Isaac tentatively in the car as he drove me home. I had the break the awkward silence somehow. He shrugged indifferently. "Keep them at the loft, I don't know." I pursed my lips, nodding my head slowly.

"I'm just glad that's over with." Isaac sighed as he arrived at my apartment. "I'm glad everything's over with." He muttered in a lower tone. I nodded, biting my lip slightly. "Hey Isaac, can we talk?" I murmured to him, looking at my feet. He turned off the car. "Sounds good to me." Isaac shrugged indifferently, not showing any emotion. He was putting up a tough facade. I shook my head. "Uh, maybe inside?"

Isaac frowned, but agreed. Once inside, I sat down on my bed, and he sat beside me. "So?" Isaac raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner. I hadn't realized that I was staring at him until he broke me from my trance. "Oh, right. Sorry." I muttered under my breath before looking up at him. "I just-I noticed things have been sort of tense between us ever since... Everything. And-and the kiss.." I began.

A small glimmer of hope appeared in Isaac's eyes. I bit my lip. I was giving him the wrong idea. I had to get to the point. "I want it to be clear that after everything that happened these past four months, I forgive you. I am over it, and I want to be friends."

Isaac's face fell as I said the word 'friends'. "So you invited me up here just to tell me you're glad we're _friends?_" He sneered. I didn't say anything, only waiting for his reaction.

Isaac began to get up from the bed, walking toward the door. "Stop, Isaac." I sighed. He paused at the door and turned around, a look of hurt evident on his face. I patted the spot on the bed next to me again. "Please." I breathed. Reluctantly, he came back over and sat beside me. I took both of his hands and looked him in the eyes as I spoke. "I know we aren't friends. We'll never be friends."

He rolled his eyes, as if congratulating me on pointing out the obvious. I squeezed his hand slightly before continuing. "Because we are more than that. We always will be. We have something... Different. Something nobody will ever be able to change." I said meaningfully to him. He nodded emotionlessly.

We both stood up and looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. Before I could say anything else, Isaac engulfed me in a large hug. I returned it, burying my face in his chest. I breathed in his scent. The scent that makes my heart sing. The scent that gives me hope even in the darkest hour. I smiled against his chest as I felt his nose bury itself in my hair.

"Why are you smelling my hair?" I murmured in a joking manner. I heard a chuckle above me. "Am not." He responded. I grinned as we separated. "Thank you." I said to Isaac. He simply nodded before walking toward the door. Before leaving, Isaac turned around and sighed. His eyes looked tired, and his face looked pained. "I just wanted to let you know that you were my anchor tonight." He said to me. I frowned. "What?" I asked. He sighed again. "For the full moon."

With that, the blue-eyed boy walked out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. I took a deep breath.

As I tried to fall asleep that night, for the two hours I had before I had to get ready for school, I thought to myself, what if I didn't have Isaac? What if I never did, and was never a part of this hell that the others call normal? I'd just be another girl in high school. There would be nothing different about me. I'd probably be dating a bonehead lacrosse player. I'd hang out with girls like Lydia. Well, girls like the old Lydia.

Thinking about all of this, I suddenly realized that I am eternally grateful for Isaac being a part of my life, as well as the others. He helped me find out who I am. I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. I was wrong before. This is the life I want, and it's the life I chose. Nothing will change that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, yes, I know many of you are not entirely happy with me, currently. Yes, Lucy was heartbroken, but after everything Isaac put her through, would you want to be with him again? She definitely does love him, and he obviously loves her, but I think that they both know that being in a relationship right now isn't good timing. Maybe in the near future something will, uh, happen?;);););) Something very large, perhaps? Oh, perhaps.**

**Anyway, sorry for the mood-swing Lucy! She does still love him A LOT, but she doesn't know what's coming, and she doesn't want to risk anything, especially Isaac. You'll see some more Lucy/Isaac in this chapter, though!:)**

"Hey, Lucy." Aiden said with a cocky grin. I blushed. "Hey." I said stupidly.

"Am I still coming to your apartment to study after school?" He asked me with a sly smile. I blushed. "Yeah, if that sounds good to you." I told him. He leaned in close to my face. Too close for comfort. "It sounds perfect." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. They weren't the good chills that Isaac used to give me, though. They felt creepy and unnerving.

"Great." I forced a smile. "See you then."

I had to stop thinking about Isaac. We were done. Time to move on with my life. "Why were you talking to him?"

Speak of the devil.

"Scuse me?" I asked innocently, turning around to meet his eyes. His beautiful, blue eyes that sparkled when h-Okay, no. I had to stop that.

"I said, why were you talking to him?" He demanded more firmly. Their was a glint of anger in his eyes.

"If you must know, we are studying at my apartment after school." I said distainfully. Isaac's eyes flashed yellow.

"You most certainly are not." He growled lowly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Isaac," I said, biting my lip. "I thought we w-went over this." I breathed. "We're friends, Isaac."

His growl continued as he struggled to control himself.

"Isaac?" I whispered cautiously as his body shook and he buried his face in his hands.

"Take me somewhere." He said through labored breaths. "Now."

Students walking down the hallway didn't notice him yet, but I'm sure they would when he had glowing yellow eyes and fangs.

I put my hand on the small of his back and led him down the hallway quickly as his face remained in his hands. I found a supply closet and quickly shoved him in before going in myself.

I shut the door and locked it securely behind me.

"Isaac, I need you to calm down." I whispered to him as he revealed his face, wolfed out and dripping with anger.

He growled quietly. "Lucy. Aiden is an alpha."

My mouth opened wide. "What?"

Isaac grimaced. "He's in the alpha pack. He's using you, Luce." His voice became calmer as realization hit my face.

"I'm an idiot." I growled under my breath. I cupped his chin in my hand and forcing his glowing yellow eyes to look into mine. "Please regain yourself. I'll tell him not to come. Just calm down." I said again. Isaac nodded and closed his eyes. His animalistic features began to disappear, and when his eyes opened, they were pure, human blue.

"Thank you." He said coarsely. I shook my head, smiling at him. "I should be thanking you." I murmured. He chuckled.

"Let's get out of here, now. I know you don't like small spaces." I said to him. He nodded thankfully and I unlocked the door. As I opened it, I could have sworn I saw someone disappear quickly around the corner, as if they were listening.

Isaac followed me out as we walked to lunch.

"Uh, I've got lunch detention." He mumbled. I smiled at him, biting my lip. "Since when did you get bad?" I asked jokingly. He rolled his eyes. "Since now."

I bid him goodbye as I walked to the cafeteria, feeling better than I have in a while.

* * *

"Lucy. We need your help." Isaac approached me in the hallway. I frowned. "Yeah, of course. With what?"

"The twins. We're going to get them angry." He explained. "Really angry." Scott finished, coming around the corner. I shrugged. "Yeah. I-I'll help." I said with conviction. "What can I do?"

Scott and Isaac exchanged a look. "Allison will be hot-wiring their motorcycle. Isaac rides it through the halls, and gives at least one of them detention." Scott explained. I chuckled. "Alright, what about me?"

"Distract. I want to make sure they don't come outside before Allison finishes. Make sure neither of them steps foot out there." Scott explained again.

A large smile came across my face. "Distract. I can do that." I said to them. Isaac grimaced and looked at the ground.

"Good." Scott said with a smile before walking down the hall. I began to walk in the other direction, when Isaac grabbed my arm. I watched in surprise as he pulled me back, and had his face inches from mine. "Just be careful." He murmured before releasing me quickly and walking down the hall behind Scott. I took a deep breath before leaving to search for the twins to keep them at bay, as the four of us were about to push them to the brink.

**Sorry, short chapter, I know:/ I wanted to get it out there quickly, sorry! I'll have the next one up ASAP:) oooohhhhh I can't wait until you read 'a certain part'. Oooo it's not in the next chapter but maybe like 2 after that. Oooohhh hahaha:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry that it's been such a long time! School started for me and I'm not enjoying it so far. I already have homework, and books to read, and I've just been really busy. I promise I'll try to get the chapters up a bit quicker:) Thanks again, for reading, and please review! It always makes me feel good to read all of the reviews you give me, and it makes me want to write even more!:D **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Aiden! Wait up!" I yelled, a fake smiled plastered on my face. He and his brother paused in their walking and turned to face me. "Yes?" Aiden asked, more rude than we was around me before. I faltered slightly, frowning. "Um, I just wanted to tell you that I can't do tonight." I bit my lip.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Obviously." I cocked my head to the side. "Huh?"

He leaned in closer to me, an annoyed look on his face. "Stop trying to act innocent. You know what I am, now." He seethed. I raised my eyebrows in interest. "I do." I breathed.

The twins rolled their eyes, and began to walk toward the courtyard, where they'd have a clear view of Allison and Isaac hot-wiring their motorcycles. "Wait!" I yelled again, running up to them. Aiden spun around annoyedly and faced me. I paused right in front of him and Ethan. There were students walking by, not paying the slightest of attention to us.

Quickly, without thinking clearly, I brought my own fist to my face with force. "Ow!" I screamed before falling on the floor. "He hit me!" I pointed up to Aiden. As he and Ethan looked at all of the staring students in surprise, a teacher walked down the hall toward us. "What the hell happened?" He questioned angrily. I pointed up to both Ethan and Aiden.

"One of them hit me!" I yelled, holding my eye. The teacher frowned. "Which one?" He asked.

I needed to keep both of them occupied, so I shrugged. "I don't know, one of them!" To accentuate my point, I moaned in pain, causing bystanders to give the twins multiple dirty looks. "You three, to the principal's office!" The teacher yelled, helping me up. He led the three of us to the office, and sat us down in a large room.

"What the hell was that?" Ethan growled once the teacher left the room. I glared at him. "Payback." I said simply. With that, the principal walked into the room. "Mr. Garner tells me that _one _of you hit Ms. Hannigan?" He said accusingly, holding a folder. Ethan glared back at me before turning to the principal. "It was me. You can let Aiden go." He told him.

"No! No- I think it was Aiden!" I said quickly, standing up out of my seat. "But it might have been Ethan." I added, confusing all three of the men. "Well if you don't know..." The principal began. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I looked at it quickly, seeing a text from Isaac.

**Almost done. Have them meet Scott in English.**

With a quick smile, I shook my head. "You know what? I don't think it was either of them. I'm just a little bit tired, today." Ethan and Aiden's jaws dropped to the ground in confusion as the principal bit his lip. "Okay. So, I guess you all can go to English class?" He asked. I nodded, and followed the twins out of the room. They walked in silence through the hall as I fell behind them, eyes narrowed.

"Lucy, Ethan, Aiden." Ms. Blake said with a small smile. "So glad you could join us. Take a seat."

I sat beside Scott, as Ethan took the seat on the other side of him, and Aiden took the seat beside Ethan. I gave Scott a curt nod, showing him the picture of Isaac on the motorcycle that Allison had just sent me. With a smirk, he pulled a part of one of their bikes out of his bag. They gave him incredulous looks. "That looks important." Scott said innocently. I covered my mouth to stifle my giggle.

"I have no idea what this thing does." Scott shrugged, pulling out another piece of the motorcycle. Aiden had a fiery look on his face, and his ears suddenly perked up to something he heard in the hallway. It was the revving of a motorcycle. In a rage, he ran out of the room. "Aiden, wait!" Ethan yelled, trying to stop him. He was already out the door by the time the words came out of his mouth.

With a small smile, I ran out of the room right behind him just as the teacher and students began to get up. I ran down the hallway, and saw Isaac flip off the bike, a cocky smile across his face. "Lucy." He acknowledged me, wrapping an arm around my waist and leading me back where the students began to gather. Uncomfortably, I removed the arm from my hips, causing Isaac's face the fall. He looked at me with an unidentifiable expression before returning his attention to the twins.

Aiden stood there in the middle of the hallway, finally understanding what we did.

"You have got to be kidding me." Ms. Blake exclaimed. "You realize this is gonna result in a suspension."

Ethan glanced over at us, as Aiden glared. The four of us stood there, arms folded proudly. I gave Aiden a cocky smirk, raised my brow. "Sucks to suck." I whispered so quietly that only the werewolves could hear it. Scott snorted, while Isaac just frowned again. I didn't dwell on his constantly changing emotions, though. I only thought about the fact that I had actually done something. I had helped.

"You want me to give you a ride?" I asked Isaac in the parking lot. He had another unreadable expression on his face, but nodded. "Thanks." He muttered, getting into the passenger seat.

We rode in silence for a while, until he finally asked me the question he had been thinking about ever since today. "Why did you do that? Why don't you even want me to touch you?" He asked quietly. My hands tightened on the steering wheel, and I took a deep breath. "Isaac, I..." I stopped for a moment, trying to figure out what to say.

"I don't want to give you the wrong ideas." I finally answered him. He watched me for a moment before returning his staring out the window. The rest of the ride was silent.

"I'll walk you in. I needed to ask Derek something, anyway." I said to him as we pulled up to the loft. Isaac didn't answer me. He just walked inside. I sighed, and followed him in.

* * *

"I don't get it." Isaac said worriedly. I felt bad for him. Derek was like the father he never had, and now he was abandoning him too. "Did something happen?"

"It's just not gonna work with you here." Derek answered him, back still turned. "I've got Cora now. It's too much. I need you out tonight." I looked incredulously out into the storm. Isaac laughed as if he couldn't believe it.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Isaac asked. I could feel the pain beneath his words. Derek eyed me. "Somewhere else."

"Did I do something wrong, Derek?" Isaac asked, looking like a deer in the headlights. I just watched Derek, confused.

"You're doing something wrong by not leaving. Now get out."

"Derek please." Isaac begged. He looked near tears and all I wanted to do was hug him and tell him everything would be okay.

"Get out." Derek ordered. "Come on," Isaac tried one more time.

"Go!" Derek yelled louder than I have ever heard him yell, throwing a glass cup at Isaac. Isaac ducked quickly, avoiding the broken shards, and had a helpless, frightened look on his face. I gasped and covered my mouth. Isaac hasn't had that look in his eyes in a long time. Not since before his father had died. Now Derek, his only role model, was turning into his father.

"I can't believe you just did that, Derek." I muttered quietly at him. I didn't wait for a reaction from him. I grabbed Isaac's arm and pulled him out of the loft. We trekked through the rain to my car, and after getting in, I began to drive.

I continued driving as Isaac shivered next to me. I stretched my hand that was not holding the steering wheel over to Isaac and rested it on his thigh, rubbing it comfortingly. I felt his body relaxing automatically. His eyes started closing as one tear slipped out. I moved my hand from his thigh, to his hand and held it tightly. Isaac stiffened at the contact that was supposed to be comforting. He quickly dropped my hand and cringed away. I pulled the car over.

"Are you okay?" I questioned him.

"Just drop me off here." Isaac said as we stopped at the side of the road. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Isaac. You can stay with me." I told him with a sympathetic smile. He shook his head.

"Lucy, you said it yourself. I don't want to give you the wrong impression." He told me. I felt a pang in my heart.

I sighed. "I'm not dropping you off on the side of the road in this storm, Isaac." I told him gently. He glared for a moment before quickly unlocking the passenger door and storming out of the car. I immediately put it in park and ran after him up the sidewalk. He just kept walking forward.

It was pouring, and I was already soaked even though I was only out there for a couple of seconds.

"Isaac!" I called out to him. He didn't turn around. I ran up to him and grabbed his soaking wet shoulder and spun him around to face me.

"What?!" Isaac yelled at me. "What could you possibly want, Lucy?!" I was taken aback by the hateful, poisonous tone he used, and didn't answer him right away.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" He muttered. Rain was still soaking us both. "You already make my life a _living hell_ every time I look at you!" He roared, eyes turning yellow momentarily.. My mouth was still wide open. "Please. Please stop the pain and leave me alone." He muttered before finally walking away and eventually disappearing into the heavy rain. I stood there in shock, not fully comprehending what had just happened.

I clenched my teeth together and ran back to my car. It was locked when I tried opening it, so I reached into my pocket for the keys. They weren't there. I must've dropped them while chasing Isaac.

Tears began pouring down my face. Tears that I had been holding in for four months. I punched the side of my car out of sheer anger, leaving a good size dent.

Just as I was about to give up, I heard a voice from across the street.

"Lucy?" It was Stiles. He slowed his Jeep down and got out before running up to me, analyzing my predicament. I was sobbing, soaking wet, and locked out of my car.

"Come on, I'll drive you home." He told me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and led my shaking figure to his Jeep.

"I kind of saw the whole thing." Stiles said uncomfortably as we began driving down the road. I sniffled once again.

"Tough, huh?" He asked again. I nodded gently, impressed by his attempts to get me to talk to him. He finally sighed and relented after realizing I was not in the mood for idle chit-chat.

He stopped by my apartment and walked me inside. Once inside, I sat down on the couch. Stiles watched me warily.

"Thank you." I mumbled to him. "You don't have to stay."

"Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned concernedly. I nodded with a fake smile plastered on my face. "I'll call for your car to be brought to your apartment, okay?" He alerted me. I smiled once again. "Thanks, Stiles." I mumbled it. He nodded. "Of course. Can I do anything else?"

I shook my head. Stiles shrugged and walked out of my door, closing it behind him. I hugged my knees to my wet chest as I curled into my bed.

I couldn't blame Isaac, could I? He lashed out at me because he was hurt. Derek hurt him and I was the only one there to lash out at. But why? Why did it it have to be Isaac? I could be in love with any other guy, but somehow it's just him. It's just Isaac that I love, and I didn't know how long I could take it.

He says that I put him through hell. He doesn't know what this is doing to me. Loving him so much, but not being able to do anything about it. I do it for him. He just doesn't understand that.

**Soooo? Interesting chapter, huh? It's kind of a filler, I guess. Not much action:P It's leading up to some pretty awesome chapters, though!:D I'll update soon!:P**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, guys I'd really appreciate some more reviews!:D I'll post the next chapter when I get, let's say, 95 reviews:) Btw, next chapter is one of my favs! The one after that IS my actual fav! So, anyway, enjoy!:D:D:D:D:D**

I woke up in the middle of the night one night with a painful feeling in my gut. The feeling of extreme danger. Something that I hadn't felt since... Since Isaac was about to be killed. I gasped as I came to that realization, and sat upright quickly in my bed. Suddenly, my phone began to ring and I grabbed it eagerly.

"Allison?" I asked, slightly surprised.

There was a short pause before Allison spoke. "Lucy, I think I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

Allison's car pulled up next to my apartment complex and I hopped in. "Okay, now will you tell me what's going on?" I questioned. "Something's happening tonight. They are going to fight." She said, eyes staying on the road. I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

She breathed deeply. "We don't have much time." She said urgently. "Scott and Isaac, along with the others, I'm sure." She added. I shook my head. "No, Derek wouldn't be that stupid." I told her. She simply rolled her eyes, showing her distaste for the alpha.

"I'm positive, Lucy. Are you going to help me?" She looked at me and our eyes met for a few seconds. I breathed deeply. "I'm going to help you." I confirmed.

* * *

"This is a flashbolt. You're not exactly supposed to hit them with it. You're just supposed to set it off near them so it interferes with their eyesight, momentarily blinding them. But a moment is all we need." Allison explained to me. I nodded as she handed me the bow, along with a dozen flashbolt arrows.

"Just try to only hit the alphas." She told me with a smile. I nodded. "Except for Derek." I added with obviousness. Allison jokingly bit her lip. "Well..." I rolled my eyes and smiled, pushing her shoulder slightly. "Kidding!" She exclaimed with a tight smile. I nodded curtly.

"Let's go momentarily blind some werewolf ass." I said to her as we walked up to the deserted bank. She smirked and began climbing up the wall. I followed her, unsure of myself. We reached the roof and I watched in wonder as Allison lowered herself carefully into a perfectly drilled hole. I had no idea how it came to be, but I was thankful for it.

As soon as we were in the building, I heard fighting below. Deucalion was standing on an escalator, watching the scene unfold. My eyes were automatically searching for the boy that mattered most at that moment. The boy who I was sure hated me, but who I was still utterly in love with. He was off to the side, clearly injured.

"Now." Allison whispered. Using all my rage, I fired arrow after arrow along with Allison. I obviously avoided getting them too close to any of our werewolves. Disobeying Allison's orders, I tried my best to hit each and every alpha, other than Derek, of course. I hit the larger alpha, Ennis, I believed, in the stomach. The arrow lit up in his skin, making him cry in pain. Allison hit the large alpha, making him separate into the two twins.

"Cease." Allison whispered. I pulled my bow back immediately, watching how it would play out, now. There was a pause before Scott jumped at Ennis. Scott flew backwards after Ennis sent a bone-breaking punch in his side. Allison gasped as Scott looked up. His eyes were red. Alpha red. Before the large alpha could do anything else, Derek jumped at him. He and Ennis brawled heatedly. Scott, who was flat on the ground, used his claws to scratch Ennis' ankle. I saw where this was going. Derek and the brutal alpha moved closer and closer to the edge.

"Derek!" I screamed in warning from the top, gaining everyone's attention except for Derek and Ennis. Just then, he and Ennis fell. He looked at Scott one last time before landing on the floor below with a sickening thud. My heart stopped. I hadn't noticed I was running until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Lucy!" Isaac yelled. "Lucy stop!"

"Help him!" I screamed. Isaac held me down and did his best to still me. "Come on, we've got to get you out of here." He growled. Tears were pouring down my face. "Derek!" I screamed again. The flashbacks got to me. They were all too much for me to handle, and I passed out.

* * *

_I was only 12. I couldn't completely comprehend what it meant when the police came to my house, picking me and my brother up. He was home for the holiday, visiting from college. I hadn't seen him in a year, so we were spending some quality time together, playing scrabble, and doing puzzles._

_The police told my brother what had happened first. He came out of the room, tears in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Lucy." He murmured as he bent down next to me. "I'm so sorry." I frowned. "Why are you sorry? What happened?" I questioned him. I think that somehow, deep down inside, I had already known it was my parents. That that was why I was there._

_"Lucy, it's mom and dad. T-they're dead."_

_That's when my whole life changed. I was lucky that I at least had Darren. He helped me through anything and everything as he raised me by himself. I still missed my father. He was pure, and wonderful, and the most influential person I'm ever had in my life. He was the best person, father, and husband that anyone would ever see. My mother didn't deserve him. Then again, I didn't think anyone would. He treasured me and my brother everyday, always telling us that he loved us._

_After everything that would happen with my mother, my father loved her still. She came home drunk every night, and he would cradle her in his arms, making sure she was okay before gently rocking her to sleep. My mom would scare me when she came in the house, drunk and loud every night Some nights, my father would give Darren a wad of cash, telling him to drive me to the nearest hotel and stay there with me until morning. He didn't want me to witness my mother like that._

_I should have done something that night. I should have asked my father to stay home. I should have said, 'who cares if mom wants to be picked up?' 'Who cares that she's drunk? Stay with us.'_

_I should have done something to help my father. I should have done something to save Derek's life._

* * *

"No! No, please, I'm sorry!" I screamed. A pair of warm arms secured my body. My eyes opened wide to see that I was in my apartment, in my bed. Isaac held me carefully in his arms, stroking my hair to calm me down.

"Shhh, Lucy. You're fine." He whispered in my ear. My body convulsed as more tears poured out. "Isaac, he's dead!" I cried into his shoulder. I wasn't sure if I was talking about Derek, or my father. Both, probably.

He hugged me to his chest. "I'm sorry, Lucy." He rubbed my arm up and down. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly, just enjoying the comfort his body was giving me. We stayed wrapped in each other's arms until I finally fell asleep once again. But even after I fell asleep, he never let go.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the chapter, guys! You deserved it with all of the reviewing you've done! We are almost at 100 reviews! I'm going to give the 100th reviewer a special shoutout in the the next chapter, so PLEASE keep reviewing! **

**Also, I got my first hate mail! Someone messaged me angrily, talking about another story having the thing where a character feels pain when someone is in trouble? No, I never read a story like that, so no, I did not copy it. I respect writer's ideas and creativity enough to not take that away from them. I thought of every minute detail in this story on my own, and to be honest, I am very taken aback by the accusations. I have never 'stolen' an idea from another writer. But let's be honest, this is fanfiction, so there are bound to be some overlapping details in stories. The most important thing for a writer to do is to use their own ideas, and stick to their own story!:) **

**So sorry for the rant, but that really pushed my buttons.:) I have never and will never steal another human being's work or ideas.**

**Anyway, this chapter is basically just leading up to the next chapter. (Next one is epic, in my opinion!) I hope you like this chapter, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon! Please keep the reviewing going, though!**

"I can't believe I agreed to this." I muttered from the backseat. Allison simply rolled her eyes in the rearview mirror. "Like you would've let me leave without you." She snorted. Lydia nodded her head in agreement.

Allison turned her attention back to the bus. "Am I getting too close? I'm getting too close, aren't I?" She said worriedly. I chuckled lightly. Lydia smirked. "That depends." She began, "Are you just following the bus, or are you planning on mounting it at some point?"

I grinned at her. "Yeah I should back off." Allison whispered. Lydia and I nodded in agreement. "Well that also depends." Lydia continued. "Do you mean the bus, or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?" She asked innocently before turning to look at me. "Ex-boyfriend_s." _She corrected herself.

I sighed. "I'm not letting him out of my sight." I told Lydia. Allison nodded in agreement. "Not after what happened." She added. "By the way, this all started when he came knocking at my door."

I looked at her questioningly. "Scott did what?" I asked her. She shrugged and told us about Scott's visit/warning. I rolled my eyes. "You know, you probably should've listened to him." I mumbled. She gave me a pointed look. "You weren't saying that when you had the bow in your hands." She reminded me. I just shrugged innocently. Lydia smirked.

We drove in silence for a while before Lydia spoke up. "So is that whole 'not let them out of your sight' thing literal, or more like a general rule?" She asked. Allison looked up. "Why?"

"You're running on fumes." She told her, pointing to the almost empty gas meter. "Ugh!" Allison yelled in frustration at the same time I muttered, "Crap.".

"Yeah," Lydia continued. "And I'm pretty sure that bus holds a lot more gas than this toyota."

"What if we stop?" Allison said. Lydia shrugged. "Is it really that big of a deal? So we lose them? We know where they're headed."

I growled under my breath. "You didn't see what happened." I told the oblivious girl. She didn't look up. _"_I know who started it."

Her light comment made my blood boil. "Is that what Aiden told you?" Allison pried. "Aiden?" Lydia chuckled. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a second. Is that why you invited me on this whole little road trip thing?" She questioned. I met Allison's eyes in the mirror. We didn't say anything.

"Oh my gosh." She said. "You're keeping an eye on them, and me." She shook her head slowly.

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Allison asked her interrogatively. Lydia feigned surprise. "I am appalled by the insinuation." I narrowed my eyes. "Nothing?" I asked her. She nodded, eyes wide. "Nothing." She said with finality. I sighed. "Lydia, he's using you, you know. He tried to do it with me."

Lydia shook her head stubbornly. "He was just using you to get to Isaac. What would he use me for?" She pursed her lips. I shook my head incredulously, not planning on arguing with her. She pulled out a tube of lipstick and applied it slowly while smiling, deep in thought.

Allison glanced over at her. "What?" Lydia questioned. Allison shook her head and turned her attention back to the road. "Oh, crap. Seriously?" She groaned. I sat up and looked out the window. There was a long line of traffic up the road. We were going to be there for a while. "Just be patient." I consoled her. She groaned again.

"Hey, look on the bright side! Now we can have some girl talk!" Lydia announced perkily. I groaned and leaned back in my seat as Lydia began to talk about tampons, and Jackson, and clothes, and Jackson, and a little bit of Stiles, surprisingly.

"What about you, Lucy?" Lydia questioned, smiling widely. I frowned. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked, as I had zoned out. Lydia rolled her eyes. "What's it like with Isaac? I mean, he's your ex. It's awkward, right?"

I frowned. "I-It's not really awkward. I-uh, nevermind." I sighed. Allison frowned and turned to me. "What?" She prodded. I grimaced. "Nothing."

Lydia pressed her lips together. "Just say it." She told me, her voice full of boredom. I bit my lip. "I just don't know what to do."

Allison cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" She asked.

I thought for a moment before answering. "I-I still love him." I said quietly. "But how can I just go up to him and tell him that, now?"

Lydia raised her eyebrows. "How does he feel about you?" She questioned. I furrowed my brows. "That's the thing. I never know where I stand with him. First he kissed me and wanted to get back together, and when I told him I didn't want to, he hated me." I sighed. "And then he was fine with me the next day, and then he yelled at me again."

Allison looked utterly confused, while Lydia had a knowing look in her eyes. "That sounds odd-" Allison began to speak until Lydia cut her off. "It's called bipolar love." She explained in a knowing tone. "He loves you, but when you told him you don't love him back, he doesn't know how to act around you now, so he just uses all of his emotions."

I stared at her in surprise, not saying anything. "My advice is to tell him that you love him." Lydia continued, ignoring my appalled expression. "Before someone else takes him from you." She ended with a shrug.

I let out a short breath, not meeting her or Allison's eyes. "When?"

She shrugged once again. "When it's the right time."

Suddenly, Lydia's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket. "It's Stiles." She said quickly before answering. "Hey Stiles." She said casually. I rolled my eyes at her obviousness. "Yeah, we're just about to walk into a movie, you know, the popcorn and-" She was quickly interrupted by him, although I didn't hear what he said. "Okay." Lydia muttered before putting him on speaker phone.

"Okay, look, Scott's still hurt." Stiles said through the phone. I looked at Allison in surprise. "What do you mean still? He's not healing?" She questioned. "No, he's not healing. I think he's actually getting worse. The blood is turning like a black color." My eyes widened. "That's not good." I whispered.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Lydia asked. I heard Stiles scoff over the phone. "What's wrong with him? Do I have a PhD in lycanthropy, how am I supposed to know that? Also, Isaac and Boyd are getting restless. Mostly Boyd, but, yeah." Stiles added.

Allison breathed deeply. "We need to get Scott off the bus." She said worriedly. "And take him where? A hospital?" Lydia said to her. Allison nodded. "If he's dying, yeah."

"Stiles, try to get the coach to stop." I told him. "There's a rest area about a mile up."

"Yeah, I've been trying." He muttered, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Well reason with him." Allison ordered. "Reason?!" Stiles exclaimed. "Have you met this guy?"

"Just try something." Allison begged worriedly. Stiles reluctantly agreed and hung up the phone.

"I hope this works." I muttered.

* * *

"Ew! I got some on my shoe!" Someone exclaimed. "Jared, you suck!" The coach exclaimed to the poor, sick boy. I chuckled before running to follow Allison, Stiles and Lydia as they took Scott into the bathroom. Before I got there, though, someone grabbed me.

"Hey!" I yelled. It was Isaac. "What are you doing here?" He whispered fervently. I opened my mouth but no words came out. A moment passed until Stiles and Lydia stumbled out of the bathroom. "Is he okay?" I asked, turning to them. Stiles looked at the ground nervously. Isaac turned his attention to Stiles. "Is who okay?" He questioned threateningly.

Stiles sighed. "Uh, it's Scott. Allison's got him, but he's not healing. He might be dying." Isaac's eyes flashed a deadly yellow. "I'm going to kill him." He muttered. He stalked over to Ethan dangerously, Boyd in pursuit. Before the alpha twin could do anything, Isaac brought his fist across the boy's face, knocking him against a tree. "Isaac!" I yelled. Boyd stood there grinning while Isaac punched Ethan repeatedly. "Isaac!" The coach yelled at him. He didn't stop.

I grabbed Isaac around the waist to try to pull him off. "Isaac!" I yelled in his ear with force as I tried to control him. He suddenly paused in punching, and stood up slowly just as Scott was coming out. I watched in surprise as Isaac turned to me. "I'm sorry." He said. I watched him with saddened eyes as Ethan slowly got up with the help of Danny. The coach brushed it off as if nothing happened. "Okay, back on the bus, everyone!" He yelled.

Eventually, Allison, Lydia and I convinced the coach to let us go on the bus with them. The argument ended with me sitting in between Isaac and Boyd. Isaac said he wasn't going to let me anywhere near Ethan if he wasn't with me. I sighed at the awkwardness of the arrangement.

"Isaac, what were you thinking?" I demanded. He didn't look at me. "Isaac." I demanded again. He sighed. "Scott almost died, Lucy. If Scott died, I would've killed him." He growled, pointing a finger at Ethan. "And what about Derek, huh? You didn't act that way when Derek died." I accused him. He snorted. "Derek's not dead." He told me. Boyd's head snapped in Isaac's direction in surprise.

"What are you talking about Isaac?" I breathed.

"If Derek was dead, I'd feel it. And not to mention, one of us would take his place as alpha." He shrugged. "I don't think he's dead."

I gaped at him. "If Derek's not dead, then where is he?" I whispered. Isaac shrugged. "Hell if I know."


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! 100 reviews! Thank you to the guest reviewer, mycousinmiguel**

**So anyway, this is by far my favourite chapter I have written. It's just so darn CUTE:D This is an extra EXTRA long chapter, and I hope you like it! My heart melted while I wrote it, because there is a wee little surprise in here! Review please, and tell me how much you love it!:D THANKS!**

"We're here." Isaac shook me gently. I realized my head was laying on his lap, and my feet were sprawled across Boyd's lap. I lifted my head to be met with Isaac's bright blue eyes. "You fell asleep, so we just went with it." He mumbled. I smiled and got up from my position. "Sorry Boyd." I said, blushing before turning to Isaac. "And... uh, Isaac." I mumbled. He shrugged and helped me up and out of the bus with the other kids.

"Pair up, and choose wisely." The coach said, handing out keys. Everyone found someone to pair up with. Scott was with Stiles, Lydia was with Allison, Danny was with Ethan... And Isaac was with Boyd. Leaving me. Alone. "And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants, got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves."

I shrugged and grabbed a key from the coach. "I'll guess I'll be alone." I sighed. He looked at me, chuckling. "God, I'd hate to be you." He said. I grimaced.

I noticed that Isaac was watching me oddly during the confrontation. He reached out, as if he was about to say something, but decided against it. I walked uncertainly inside behind Scott and Stiles. I found the room number written on my key, and taking a deep breath, I stepped inside. It wasn't as bad as I expected. It had just one large bed, and a nightstand. But it didn't even have a bathroom. Although it's not like I would've had anything to change into after a shower.

I lifted the bedsheets, and suddenly saw blood everywhere. It covered the white sheets, turning them completely red. As I frantically searched for the source of the blood, my hand brushed against something solid under the covers.

I slowly lifted them up, wondering how I hadn't noticed the large lump under them before. It was a body. A dead, bloody body looking up at me with lifeless eyes. But that wasn't the worst part. Those beautiful, dead eyes looking up at me, they were Isaac's.

I let out a horrified, blood-curdling scream. He couldn't be dead, I-I had just seen him! My mind was in chaos as I cried. I felt arms wrap securely around me as I struggled against them. I needed to get out of here. "Lucy!" I heard the angelic voice. "Lucy, stop!"

"Isaac is-is," I began, sobbing. "Isaac is right here." He murmured softly. In surprise, I turned around. He was the one holding me tightly. I bit my lip, controlling the tears that were pouring out of my eyes a moment ago. "Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing me in his arms to comfort me.

"There-there was b-blood! And, and you." I choked out, pointing to the bedsheets.. He looked down at the bed, squinting hard before looking back to me with concerned eyes. "Luce, there's no blood there. Or me." He said in a gentle voice. I looked back at the bed, seeing only white sheets, with no hint of any red. I shakily got myself out of Isaac's arms and slowly walked over to the bed, running my hand over it.

"But hey, if you want me in there, I won't argue." Isaac said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood. I giggled through tears at his joke before frowning. "Um, I sort of do." I said nervously. Isaac's eyes widened.

"Not-not like that!" I said quickly. "For comfort."

"Oh, okay." He inhaled deeply before nodding his head. "Why don't I stay with you until you fall asleep?" He offered. I nodded thankfully, walking over to the bed and climbing in under the covers.

Isaac walked over and laid down next to me, but over the covers. Taking me gently in his arms, he murmured to me. "Go to sleep, Luce." As I slipped into unconsciousness, I felt Isaac's arms disappear from around me, and carefully place my head on the pillows.

* * *

"I can't fix it! I can't fix it!" I heard through the thin walls, waking me up. It was Isaac. I noted lightly that it was still dark out as I ran quickly out of my room and over to his.

"Isaac?!" I asked, knocking on his door rapidly. His yelling stopped and there was complete silence. I heard running bathwater. Bathwater?

"Isaac!" I yelled again, more forcefully. I ran down the hall, hoping to find Scott or Boyd to ask them to break the door down, when I ran straight into someone. It was Stiles. "Stiles?" I asked, rubbing my head. Lydia appeared behind him. "Where's Boyd and Isaac?" She demanded. "I-I think Isaac's in there, why?" I asked. She looked me right in the eye. "Someone is drowning."

"BOYD! ISAAC!" We yelled over and over again, slamming on the door. "Fuck it." I growled. I took a running start and crashing into the wooden door, successfully knocking it over, and dislocating my shoulder. I got up from the ground and the three of us ran into the bathroom. I felt utterly horrible for even thinking this, but I breathed just a slight sigh of relief at seeing that Isaac was not in the bathtub, but Boyd was.

"Oh, God!" Lydia shrieked. We ran over, trying to push the safe that Boyd used to weigh himself down off of him. It was no use. The safe was too heavy for even all three of us.

"What do we do?" I asked, panicking. Stiles backed up, accidently touching a heater. "Ow!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wait a sec, the heater." He began. I cocked my head to the side as he and Lydia seemed to realize something that I didn't. "Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater." "What?" Lydia asked. "It's heat-heat does it, okay? We need something, we need fire-"

"He's underwater!" I yelled at him incredulously. "Yeah, I'm aware of that!" Stiles retorted. Suddenly, Lydia got a look in her eyes. "Wait, the bus. On the bus they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers, they can burn underwater." She said with certainty. "Are you serious?" He asked. "Yes! GO!" Lydia shrieked. He got up quickly and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

As we waited for Stiles to get the hot flare, Lydia walked back into the room in a daze. I watched her as she cocked her head to the side and slowly bent down next to a bed. She lifted the bedskirt up and looked under it.

Lydia gasped and shot back up. "What?" I asked, walking towards her. A hand was covering her mouth. "Isaac." She said shakily. A million images went through my head of a mangled corpse, a shot in the head, slash of the throat. Not feeling completely ready for what I was about to see. I slowly bent down and looked under the bed.

Isaac was definitely alive, but something wasn't right. He had a crazed, terrified look in his eyes. He was sweaty and curled up in a tight ball. I had never seen him this afraid before. "Isaac." I whispered gently. "Isaac, love, you're fine." I said again, reaching my hand out toward him and resting it on his cheek. He shook violently.

Suddenly, Stiles ran into the room with the fire rod. "I got them!" He said. "What do I do?" He asked, fumbling with the rod. "It's the cap, it's like a match." Lydia instructed. He removed the cap and began scraping it against the top. "Stiles!" Lydia rushed him. "Yeah, I'm trying!" He said. After a couple of tries, it lit up with flames. I watched as he and Lydia ran into the bathroom and stuck the rod right in Boyd's face. There was a flying safe, and then a roar from the now-alive Boyd. "Thank God." I whispered. "Stiles, come do Isaac!" I ordered, still bent down, watching the boy's terrified face.

Stiles squatted next to me. "Hey Isaac." He said sweetly. "Got something here for you."

There was screaming, then roaring. As soon as Isaac came to his senses, I dragged him out from under the bed and into my lap. I touched the charred skin as it began to heal. "Are you okay, now?" I asked with a slight, relieved smile. Isaac watched me as if I were an inhuman being. "Are you an angel?" He murmured with a stupid grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and hugged him to me tightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, more firmly. He laughed. "I'm fine. But uh, you're crushing my face." Oh!" I gasped, pulling away quickly. "Uh, sorry."

Stiles gave Lydia a look. "Scott." He said with fear. "Go." I told them. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on these two." They nodded and ran out of the room. Boyd was still breathing deeply in the bathroom. I gently put Isaac on his bed and walked over to him. "Boyd, come on," I prodded him. He didn't move. "Boyd." I ordered with much more force. "Get. In. Your. Bed." I growled, feeling like a mom.

His face changed and he was suddenly back to normal again. "Okay." He agreed before walking over to his bed and sitting down. I turned away from him and walked over to Isaac.

"You too. I don't want to deal with two crazy werewolves alone, so it's better if you are asleep." I said, turning to Isaac. He nodded and slipped into bed. "Goodnight, love." He mocked, showing that he had heard my little nickname while he was in his crazed state. I rolled my eyes. "Of course I love you, Isaac." I muttered, making his eyes widen. "What?" He asked uncertainly. "I said, of course I love you." I mumbled. He shook his head and a slight smile appeared on his face. "Okay." Was all he said before closing his eyes.

I sat at the edge of Isaac's bed, watching him and Boyd for the rest of the night. Sometime in the middle of the night, though, Isaac woke up. He opened one eye and watched me with it. "You are seriously staying up all night?" He said incredulously. I nodded, my eyes bloodshot with dark bags underneath.

"Boyd and I will be fine." Isaac told me. I shook my head. I wasn't going to chance it. Suddenly, Isaac sat up and grabbed my waist before laying back down, pulling me with him. "Get over here." He growled playfully. "Isaac, stop." I ordered. He didn't let go, and pulled the covers over both of us. "You will sleep, Luce. I'm not letting you get sleep deprivation because of me."

His arm was slung lazily around my waist as I laid there with my back to him. I knew from experience that he liked to cuddle when he had traumatic moments. He liked to feel the flesh and blood and warmth of someone there with him. Someone who cared. He was trying to act like this whole thing was for me to sleep, but I knew it was also for his comfort. That was one reason why I didn't try getting up. That, and the way he rubbed his hand down my back for comfort felt like I was in complete bliss.

We stayed like that until morning, neither of us actually sleeping, just enjoying each other's comfort. "Okay, guys, get up." Boyd announced. My partly closed eyes shot open. I hadn't heard him wake up. "I already know you two were doing something last night, and I don't want specifics. I'm just gonna go."

I widened my eyes. "Uh, no, we-we weren't-" He smirked, ignoring me before leaving the room. Isaac had his head rested on my shoulder as he whispered in my ear.

"Of course I love you." He whispered closely into my ear before getting out of bed. I shuddered. I sat up and turned around to see Isaac, taking his pants off, leaving him in boxers, and no shirt. "Isaac!" I gasped with surprise, quickly covering my eyes as he pulled down the boxers.

"What?" He asked nonchalantly. "You're naked." I whispered. All I heard was silence. "Yeah... And?" He asked. My mouth fell open. "Isaac, I don't know- I-I" Isaac cut me off before I could finish. "I get it. Last night was nothing, I guess." He sounded slightly disappointed. "But you want to open your eyes, don't you?" He teased. I kept my mouth shut, a hand still covering my eyes. "I'm joking around, Luce." He said quietly. "I know." I squeaked. I heard him sigh deeply.

"I'm dressed, now, by the way." He added. I breathed my relief and put of hand down. My eyes were met with a very naked Isaac. I threw my hand quickly back on my face. "Oh! Isaac, you liar!" I shrieked. He didn't say anything. He just chuckled lightly to himself. I heard a slight creak as he sat on the bed next to me. I tried to keep my heartbeat steady, but it was flying out of my chest, and I knew Isaac could hear it. There was a slight pressure on my hand, which was covering my eyes. It was Isaac's hand, wrapping around it and gently lifting it off my face ever so slowly.

I kept my eyes closed, though. Suddenly, I felt a pressure on my neck. I gasped and my eyes flew open when I realized it was Isaac's lips on my neck. Wrong move, because my eyes beheld a still naked Isaac. He pressed his kiss deeper into my neck, nibbling slightly. I groaned involuntarily, causing him to smile and bring his face up from my neck. Our mouths were inches apart, and suddenly, that seemed like too far for me. I grabbed his face and tackled his body with enthusiasm as I pressed my lips on his.

I felt Isaac groan as I ran my hands down his body. "I love you." I whispered into his ear before biting his earlobe slightly. He growled and grabbed my hips, bringing me back down to him. Our tongues danced wildly, when suddenly a thought occurred to me, causing me to giggle.

"What?" Isaac asked, pausing our kissing session. "Uh, y-you're still naked." I mumbled, blushing like crazy. He smirked. "Yeah, and I think you should be, too." He whispered. I widened my eyes. "I am not having sex in a suicide motel." I told him forcefully, causing him to chuckle. I leaned down to kiss him again when the door opened.

"AAAHHHH!" An extremely terrified-looking Stiles screamed. Isaac quickly covered his lower half with the bedsheets as I looked at the ground, blushing.

"Uh, the bus is leaving in five minutes. Uh, coach wanted me to tell everyone." He mumbled, not meeting my eyes. I nodded and he closed the door quickly. I heard him stumbling down the hallway saying, "Oh, God! Oh, GOD! EW! SCOTT!" the whole time. I turned to Isaac, and as soon as we met each other's eyes, we burst out laughing. "Poor Stiles," I chuckled.

Isaac feigned hurt. "Hey, he's lucky!" He joked. I smiled and tackled him onto the bed again, kissing him passionately. Much to my surprise, he grabbed my shoulders and gently lifted me off of him. "Sorry, bus leaves in five minutes, and I'm still naked." He rushed around the room, pulling clothes on in a rush as I watched him with a small smile on my face. "So, what does this make us?" I asked as soon as he was completely dressed. Isaac smiled. "Whatever you want." He murmured into my ear. I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before we walked downstairs and into the parking lot.

The bus was obviously about to take off, so we quickly climbed on. The whole entire bus was staring at us with knowing eyes. I turned my glare to Stiles, who smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm kind of loud." He squeaked. I stomped over to a seat, Isaac behind me. We sat down, and the staring eventually stopped.

I felt tapping on my shoulder and turned around to meet Scott's smiling, puppy-dog face. "So, it's about time, am I right?" He grinned. I rolled my eyes and flicked him on the forehead, causing him to grin and sit back in his seat.

Isaac smiled understandingly at me while I sighed. "I need to go to bed after getting absolutely no sleep last night, thanks to you." I mumbled. Scott and Stiles both burst into a fit of giggles, obviously listening in. I rolled my eyes. Only they would think of something dirty with that. "Not like that!" I growled, flipping them both off. Isaac just smiled and pulled me into his lap. "Go to sleep, love." He murmured, stroking my hair. I pressed my face to his chest and immediately went unconscious, breathing in Isaac's sweet scent.

**So, yes. There is a chapter that I had a lot of fun writing, and I hope you had a lot of fun reading! Anyway! Thank you for the 100 reviews! That was awesome!:D I'll post again soon, bye!:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow guys! The amount of reviews I'm getting is amazing! So, anyway I'm sorry it took a while for me to post this! I've been working really hard on another story that I haven't posted yet, but I am planning on posting soon!:D So, here is the chapter you have been waiting for!**

"Would you two cut it out?" Scott groaned in disgust. I hopped off Isaac's lap. "Sorry." I mumbled, blushing. Scott had allowed me to stay over at his house tonight after some begging from Isaac. He didn't want me alone. Especially tonight. There was a horrible car crash downtown, right near my apartment.

"I'm going to go bring my mom her dinner. You stay here, okay?" He told us, picking up a plastic bag. I smiled and nodded innocently, and Isaac did the same. Scott rolled his eyes before leaving the house. I heard the engine of his motorcycle going down the street.

I turned to Isaac with a sly smile. "Now what are we supposed to do while he's gone?" I asked. He smirked. "I have some ideas.

I gasped and brought my hand to my mouth, feigning surprise. "Twister?!" I exclaimed. Isaac smirked and grabbed me, placing me gently on Scott's bed before laying down on top of me. He leaned down slowly to whisper in my ear. "I prefer naked Twister." He growled lowly, causing me to shiver. I smirked. "I prefer naked you." I said, bringing his shirt over his head.

"Right back at you." He whispered, taking off my shirt and pants, leaving me in undergarments. I bit my lip. "What?" He asked. I blushed. "Do you really want to do this on Scott's bed?" I chuckled slightly. Isaac rolled his eyes. "He won't know." He whispered into my ear. I relented, and tore his pants off.

"I like those, uh, batman boxers." I said, trying to stifle my laughs. Isaac blushed. "They're Scott's!" He defended. I raised my eyebrows. "Mhm, sure." I teased. He growled and pressed his lips to mine roughly. I wrapped my fingers in his hair as I brought his face closer to mine. We kissed pationately for a couple of moments before Isaac lifted his lips off of mine and trailed wet kissed down my neck, between my breasts, and down my stomach.

I groaned in pleasure. He slid his body up to my face again and pressed his lips to mine once more. I furiously kissed his lips, his perfect jawline, and his neck. As his hands traveled low on my body. As he hit a sensitive spot, I groaned and bucked my body upwards into his. I could feel his growing erection in his boxers.

"Let's stop the teasing and get to it." I growled. He nodded quickly in agreement. We ripped off the rest of the clothing separating us, quickly.

"I love you." Isaac mumbled against my chest. I smiled. "I love you." I whispered back.

* * *

"We're home!" Scott exclaimed. "Dammit!" I whispered. Isaac and I were completely naked, holding each other on Scott's bed. Isaac reached down quickly and grabbed a blanket off the floor. He placed it over us just in time as Scott opened the door. "You have got to be kidding me!" He yelled. He ran a hand through his hair. "And in my bed?" He squeaked. I smiled apologetically. "We'll get you new sheets." I said comfortingly.

He looked at me in disbelief. "You're going to get me a new damn bed!" He yelled before slamming the door shut. He stomped down the hall, muttering "I can't leave them alone for one hour". I turned to Isaac and giggled slightly. He smiled and shook his head before lifting me out of the bed and placing me on the ground. "Would you like to wear my clothes?" He asked me, holding up boxers and a tee-shirt. I shrugged.

He tossed them to me before wrapping his arms around my waist and placing a deep kiss on my lips. I mumbled against his lips, causing him to break the kiss. "Let's both get dressed before Scott or his mom comes in." I said with a smirk. He reluctantly agreed and placed on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I began to pull on his boxers, since my clothes were ruined, and Isaac pulled his tee-shirt over my head for me. I slipped my arms through the arm-holes and we walked out of the room.

Scott, who was waiting outside in the hallway for us to be finished, walked in the room. "Ew, God! It smells like sex in here!" He whined. I blushed as Isaac smirked proudly. "Where is your mom?" I asked him. He pointed to her room. "Once she's asleep, we need to go in there and keep watch over her." He said. Isaac and I looked at each other with questioning expressions. Scott sighed.

"Fine, let me explain. There were already two doctors sacrificed at the hospital tonight. I want to make sure the third one won't be her." He told us. I shrugged. "Fair enough," I said, "I'll help." Scott immediately shook his head.

"Just me and Isaac." He said with conviction. "You stay here and sleep in the sex bed." He told me with a grimace. I grinned. "With pleasure." I said teasingly, making him groan. Isaac walked over and kissed me on the forehead. "We'll be in there, get us if you need anything." He alerted me. I nodded before laying down in Scott's bed.

They walked out of the room to go into Melissa's room and I simply laid there. I figured I could at least try to sleep. I closed my eyes, and the fatigue instantly took over.

* * *

I awoke in a pool of sweat before looking at the clock. It was only 6:00. I had about an hour before I had to get to school, so decided to go check on the boys and Ms. McCall. Right when I walked in, I covered my mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. They were definitely keeping an eye on her. I walked past the sleeping Scott, and carefully sat next to the sleeping Isaac. He was half laying down and half sitting while hugging a pillow to his chest. I just sat there, keeping watch for them, since they weren't doing such a bang-up job.

Scott snored in his sleep, causing me to roll my eyes. Melissa began shift around in bed before slowly getting up. As soon as she caught sight of us, she gasped. I shrugged and motioned to them. She rolled her eyes.

"Boys!" She yelled. Isaac and Scott shot out of their spots, a bit disoriented. I stood up as well. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked tiredly. Isaac's eyes were wide. "Uh, we were watching over you." He alerted her. I smirked. "Not my idea. I just got here." I mumbled. "We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice." Scott told her. Ms. McCall narrowed her eyes. "But both of you were asleep."

Isaac looked at the ground as Scott looked over at him. "You were on watch last." Scott told him. Isaac looked up. "What are you walking about, you were on watch last!" He said incredulously. Scott shook his head. "No, you were on watch last." A sudden realization hit Isaac. "I might have been on watch last." He mumbled. I smirked and looked at the ground.

"My heroes." Melissa chuckled. "Wait, didn't you say that they were all doctors? I mean, I haven't had an M.D. recently attached to the end of my name, so I think I'm in the clear."

Scott shook his head. "It could just come under any kind of healer, mom, and you were definitely a healer last night." He told her. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to be anyone's human sacrifice today, so all of you, get your butts to school." She ordered. We nodded as Isaac and I grabbed each other's hands and walked out.

"Drive with me to my apartment?" I asked him. He frowned. "Why?" He asked. "Because I'm not wearing boxers and a tee-shirt to school." I said with a roll of my eyes. He agreed quickly and we got in my car and drove down. I ran in quickly and put my clothes, on brushed my hair and teeth, and applied a light amount of makeup. I ran back outside and Isaac started my car, driving us to school.

* * *

"Go back to school." Derek said from where he was sitting on the spiral stairs as Isaac, Boyd and I walked into the loft. "Well, actually, we can't." Isaac said with a smirk. "Boyd, Lucy, and I are incredibly and unbelievably sick."

"With what, brain damage?" Derek asked, . I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I have a migraine, and Boyd, here, has explosive diarrhea." Isaac informed him. "And I have horrible menstrual cramps." I said gleefully.

Boyd sighed. "We're here to protect you." He told Derek. Derek stood up and walked down the stairs. "You're here to protect me?" He asked incredulously. "Well, I'm in trouble, then."

"Actually, Boyd came up with a plan." Isaac told him as he read a book. Boyd nodded his head. "Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up." He said, making me cringe guiltily as I sat next to Isaac. "Tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us. I was wondering how we could do something like that." He lifted up a large roll of cords and wires. "But on a bigger scale."

"Well, why is Lucy here?" Derek questioned, frowning. "She can't protect herself, let alone me." He rolled his eyes. I narrowed my eyes before pulling something out of my bag. It was a large electrical rod. "Ever had a run-in with one of these, Derek?" I asked him. From the pain on his face, I could tell that he had. "Where did you get that?" He asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "Stole it from Gerard a while back." He gaped at me. "I think I can protect myself." I said with a sly smile.


End file.
